Come Home
by Darkness4Light1
Summary: After Kurt gets rejected by Nyada those around him notices how quiet he is and withdrawn, then the night after Rachel leaves for New York Kurt vanishes. This is the story of his family and Blaine's journey to find their lost boy, and to cope in a world without Kurt until they do
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't get in. I didn't get in." Kurt's voice was quiet; Finn and Rachel could barely hear him. The quiet, devastated statement shattered everything at Kurt's feet, his dreams, his life, his future. A million things ran through his mind. What would he say to Burt, to Blaine, to Carole? Where will he go? What happens now? Kurt barely felt Finn's arm go around his shoulders, offering him comfort in his despair.

Over the next few days everyone noticed Kurt curling inwards. His usual happy, bright and flamboyant demeanour giving way to sadness and hopelessness. They all tried to help, spending time with him to keep his spirits up, singing with him, letting him cry when he needed it and making every reason he had to be happy known. Out of them all though, Blaine probably did the most, and their hearts went out to the dark-haired teen. In his most selfish dreams he'd wished for more time with Kurt, or to be able to somehow have Kurt there for the next year and graduate together but he'd never wish for this.

Kurt was broken, and no-one knew how to fix him; least of all Kurt.

Kurt sat in his room. They'd gotten back from seeing Rachel off to New York hours ago and Kurt hadn't moved. He'd sent Blaine away telling him he'd see him tomorrow, the confused look on the younger teen's face heart-breaking but he needed to be alone. He'd had dinner with his dad, Finn and Carole in silence and then gone upstairs.

Kurt felt his life falling apart. The college he'd wanted to go to didn't want him, he'd only applied there, putting his all into applying to the famous college. Rachel, who'd flubbed her audition and then stalked Ms Tibideaux until she'd come to Nationals, was by now in New York, ready to start college in a few weeks. Finn was joining the army. All of his friends were off on their own ways to stardom. He was stuck in Lima. Sure he had Blaine but he'd wanted New York, he deserved New York. How long would they last with Kurt's desire for New York and Blaine's resentment for his desire to go?

On the spur of the moment Kurt grabbed a bag and stuffed everything he could think of into it, his plainest clothes, a picture of him and Blaine, his wallet, his phone, the smallest amount of hair and face care products; he could buy more and one of the monogrammed towels Blaine bought for him and quietly, quickly ran downstairs, and out of the front door, making sure he wasn't seen; never noticing the frame hidden between the towels sliding off the second abandoned towel and crashing to the floor, shattering across the carpet.

The next day Blaine arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house bright and early, ready to get on with making his boyfriend happy and discuss Kurt's plan from now on, maybe make out and decide on where his glasz-eyed love would go to college.

Burt opened the door, smiling at Blaine bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hi Blaine, go on up, Kurt hasn't appeared yet but I've left him to rest."

Blaine grinned at the older man. He'd never get tired of seeing Burt smile at him. One thing he missed about his dad since he'd come out. While Max Anderson treated Blaine with contempt and wanted nothing to do with him Burt Hummel had given him friendship, warmth and trust since they'd met. "Okay. I've got a list of colleges we can all go over once I drag Kurt out of bed."

Burt chuckled and walked towards the kitchen, throwing back over his shoulder as he walked. "Just don't climb in with him. Door open."

Blaine laughed, calling out Kurt's name as he opened the door. Burt knew they were as far along as most teens, it was natural with how long they'd been together but they'd long promised never to do anything other than make out when anyone else was home. He understood, he'd be the same if Kurt and he ever adopted and when their kid grew into teen years.

Blaine looked around the door, expecting to see Kurt sprawled out on the bed or in front of his vanity but the bedroom was empty. His brows knitted together, looking around and behind into the hall he could see Finn's empty bedroom and the empty bathroom. Where was Kurt?

Blaine stepped in, calling Kurt's name again and noticed the picture of him Kurt kept on his vanity was gone. There was a crunch under his foot and Blaine stepped back. Glass. The hazel-eyed teen's heart sped up, panicking he rounded the bed; the floor was empty except for a frame and picture shattered on the floor. On the bed there was one of the monogrammed towels he'd bought for Kurt, a joke to hide the real present. "Burt?" He yelled, almost hyperventilating.

"Blaine? What's all the shouting about?" Burt shouted back, his heavy footsteps came up the stairs, followed by Finn's. Both men stopped in their tracks as they looked at the teen knelt on the floor, the remains of a broken picture frame and a ripped picture in his hand.

Blaine looked up, tears in his eyes. "Where's Kurt?"

Finn rushed past Burt, ripping open Kurt's wardrobe and drawers before knocking over everything in his brother's vanity, looking for anything missing. He turned around as Burt knelt next to Blaine, keeping out of the way of the glass; the older man wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders and looked at the picture. It was of Blaine and Kurt at school, one of their friends had taken the picture evidently before they all went their separate ways; the two boys were hand in hand, Kurt's other hand over Blaine's heart and grinning at the camera, Blaine was staring happily at Kurt.

"His stuff's gone. Some pants and like, normal tops, none of his fashionable stuff and his face stuff is gone and his sprays and his backpack." Finn spoke up, panicking himself. He knew Kurt had been devastated when he'd been rejected by NYADA, he'd been the same about The Actor's Studio but Kurt seemed to have taken stuff and run.

Burt stood up, looking at the two boys. His worst nightmare had finally happened. Things had gotten too much for his emotional son and he'd fled. "Downstairs. Now." He grated out and watched as the teens raced past him and ran downstairs.

Burt looked around, now wasn't the time for him to break down. Kurt could have gone over to one of his other friend's houses for comfort; he ignored the voice in his head that told him he'd have gone to Blaine for that.

They called everyone they could think of and Carole at work to check he hadn't gone to visit her or had been brought in as an accident. No-one had heard from him and Burt had succeeded to bring both Carole and Blaine to tears with his worry, it had taken Finn 10 minutes to calm the overwrought teen down. He was still clutching the picture, devoid of its frame in his hand.

Finally at lunch time Burt phoned Carole and told her to come home before calling the police.

Lieutenant Fitch, one of their friends and who knew Kurt and his personality and situation well, arrived just after Carole did. Burt called them into the living room where Blaine and Finn were sat, Blaine with his head in his hands and Finn with his arm around his shoulders, both looking terrified.

"What's going on? Burt? Finn? Blaine? Where's Kurt?" Carole asked, worry building inside of her as the three men looked at her, panic and pain in their eyes. She sat down and wrapped her arms around Blaine as she asked where Kurt was seemed to make the young man burst out in tears.

Burt sighed and faced LieutenantFitch who was standing in the entrance to the living room, wondering what he'd been called to. He'd known Kurt since he was born; he'd been a friend of Burt's since high school and watched Kurt grow up into a sweet, intelligent young man with a strong definition of right and wrong, especially when it came to his rights. "Mick, I never thought I'd have to say this but I need to report Kurt as missing."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Carole and Lieutenant Fitch both shouted, staring at Burt as Blaine burst into a fresh round of tears and Finn held his friend tighter, his own tears slipping down his face.

Burt looked between Carole and the officer. "We think he's run away. He got rejected by the college he wanted to go to and I hadn't seen him this morning but he's been so quiet the last couple of days...Blaine here went to his room and found nothing but a smashed photo frame he'd given Kurt and when we looked some of his stuff is gone."

"Burt are you sure? He could have just gone to a friend's." Lieutenant Fitch said, hoping his friend was just overreacting.

Burt shook his head and put a consoling hand on Blaine's back, the teen was quiet, his head still bowed. "No. We've tried everywhere and asked everyone he knows. No-one's seen him and the first place Kurt would've gone if he was upset woulda been us or Blaine. They've been dating over a year."

Lieutenant Fitch nodded and sat down next to Blaine, the teen barely recognising his presence, over his shoulder Finn smiled sadly at him. The officer leant down and tried looking Blaine in the face. "Hi Blaine, I'm Mick. I'm an officer with the Lima police and a friend of Burt and Kurt's. You're his boyfriend right? Can you tell me what happened?"

Blaine looked at the other man, heartbreak clear in his eyes. "I came over to see Kurt and talk to him and Burt about what to do next about college but all I found was a photo I gave him but I never got to give it to him. I gave him monogrammed towels as a fake graduation gift and this was hidden inside. The frame's upstairs it's broken. He broke it. H-he's really gone, isn't he? We couldn't find him."

Lieutenant Fitch looked at the picture in Blaine's hand; it was sweet and gave the impression of a very happy, loving relationship between the teens. It was in a cop's first instinct to look at the partner of the missing person first but Blaine was so torn apart and Kurt's family so supportive of him that it convinced the seasoned officer that Blaine wasn't to blame. "We'll find him Blaine. I promise."

Kurt's room was taped off. Everything that could be recorded, was and the other officers that Lieutenant Fitch called down took statements from all of them, noting how the NYADA rejection had changed the teen and how Rachel's acceptance could have sparked Kurt's complete meltdown and running away.

Lieutenant Fitch left with the other officers, taking down the names and numbers of all of Kurt;s friends and Will Schuester and Coach Sylvester and promising to return tomorrow with news.

Blaine shuffled his feet, looking down at the ground. "I-I guess I should go then."

Burt and Carole looked at each other, a look of despair and heartbreak for the teen passing between them. In the hours that had passed Blaine had gotten paler and paler, even with his tanned face and had spent a lot of time crying. His clothes were no longer pristine but were crumpled and messed up in a way that would irk the normally dapper young man and his hair, from hours of running his fingers through it, had become unstuck, curling in messy rings. "No Blaine you're staying here. You can sleep wherever you want to." Carole said, looking to Burt who nodded reassuringly at Blaine.

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Can I sleep in Kurt's room?"

Burt bit his lip slightly, warring with the idea of Blaine getting hurt by Kurt's things and smell being around him but not there and that it would help the teen to be around things of Kurt's. Finally he nodded and Blaine sped up the stairs, getting ready for bed in one of Kurt's pj sets and curling up under the covers.

Kurt sat in the motel room he'd paid for with cash for an hour. He had no idea what had possessed him to run away, but now he had he couldn't go back. His parents would be angry, his boyfriend would hate him and his friends would be disappointed. He had to run, go and make a name for himself far away. Kurt breathed deeply, he could do this. He opened up the hair dye box, read the instructions carefully, measured everything out and mixed it all together before putting the blond dye into his hair, massaging it in with the gloves the box provided, leaving it for the time it had stated Kurt got the tanning solution ready. When the time was up he showered, made sure all of the dye was out, towelled off and tanned himself then put in the brown contacts.

Kurt looked down at himself and then slowly up, taking himself in in the full length mirror. He looked so different. Good, he'd done an excellent job but different. He'd never look at himself as Kurt Hummel again.

Kurt picked up his stuff and for the second time, vanished.

The morning came quietly to the normally loud household. Burt trudged down the stairs, his footsteps heavier than normal on the carpeted stairs. He saw Blaine sat curled up in front of the TV, tears slowly tracking down his cheeks, his hair ungelled and wearing Kurt's 'Likes Boys' shirt. He was watching the local news, Kurt's face already flashing up with his details and 'Missing Teen' scrolling along the bottom of the screen. Fin rumbled past him and sat down on the sofa, almost landing on Blaine who shoved him slightly but Finn seemed determined to be as close as he could to his friend and proceeded to sit up close to him and steal the remote, flicking channels until he found one without the news running along the bottom. Cartoons, every child's escape from the horrible truth of reality.

Carole walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, watching the scene of the two boys, joined in their pain, watching cartoons in the dark room, one trying to take the other's mind off their pain.

Carole made breakfast and put it out before getting ready and phoning work to tell them she wouldn't be in. They understood, the police had already been there the night before; following up on the hope that Kurt was there. When she came back down Burt was making a poster saying 'Garage Closed Family Circumstances' and the boys hadn't touched their breakfasts. Carole walked over to the sofa and placed her hand on Blaine's shoulder, both teens looking up at her. "Why don't you eat some breakfast? You'll need it today."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not eating until Kurt's back."

Finn leaned over and took the offered bowl from his mom, smiling slightly before digging in to the soggy cereal. Carole sighed just as Burt walked over. "You have to eat, son. Kurt will be back but he needs you strong, not starving yourself," Burt said quietly, kneeling down and looking into Blaine's eyes. The messy-haired teen opened his mouth to protest but Burt glared at him. "Eat. Now."

Blaine's eyes widened in fear and horror before taking the bowl and shovelling the food in, glancing up at Burt every now and then.

Burt left just before 10 to put the sign up and let anyone who could recognise Kurt know. He went to the store and asked of anyone had seen his son and looked in their garage. Kurt's Navigator was gone. Burt breathed a sigh of relief; the police could track his car.

It was a little after 3 when Lieutenant Fitch came back. He knocked on the slightly open door and walked in. The hallway was empty. He looked around and saw the TV was on in the darkened living room. The blinds were shut tight. On the TV was the bulletin about Kurt, his smiling, youthful face staring out from the photos Burt and Carole had provided him with. On the couch, bathed in the light of the screen with his head lying on the couch and his knees pulled up to his chest was Blaine. Mick hadn't really known much about Kurt's relationships, that he had one had only been mentioned in passing before yesterday. His heart went out to the young man; he looked exhausted and grief-stricken. Even in sleep his eyebrows were knitted together, frowning in his dreams.

Lieutenant Fitch looked up as he heard footsteps. Finn was walking over to him.

"Have you found him yet?" Finn asked, his mouth full of the fitness bar he was eating.

The cop shook his head and looked down at Blaine. "I'd really like to talk to you and your parents. Are they home?"

Finn nodded. "They just got home; they've been driving around looking for Kurt. I wanted to go but I had to look after Blaine. He's my brother too now," He pointed at Blaine then walked into the back of the house, shouting for Burt and Carole before walking back over. "They're coming."

Lieutenant Fitch smiled at Finn as the tall teen opened the blinds, letting the sun in and causing Blaine to stir, whimpering slightly. "Can you wake him up?"

Finn looked down at Blaine, seeming shocked, as if he'd only just noticed Blaine there despite pointing at him only minutes ago. "Sure. Blaine, wake up. Yo B-man, Lieutenant Fitch is here to talk to us."

In about 3 seconds Blaine went from groggy to wide awake as he leapt up and stared at the other man. "Have you found Kurt? Is he ok?"

Lieutenant Fitch shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not Blaine but we have had some news. After asking around it seems Kurt left a small trail before leaving town. He went to the bank, a drug store, a gas station and a Circle K. He paid with cash so we don't know exactly what he bought but we're reviewing the surveillance tapes now."

Carole leaned forward, glancing at the man either side of her on the couch. "That sounds like a normal shopping trip. Where do you think he went?"

"He only had a small amount of cash on him, he can't have got far." Burt said, looking relieved.

The lieutenant shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Burt but no. Like I said he went to the bank. According to the tellers Kurt wasn't under duress and drove there alone so we've ruled out any outside influence so it means we know he ran away of his own accord, but, and I know this will be hard to understand but it seems he's not planning on coming back. It seems Kurt cleaned out his account and the account you had for his college before leaving Lima." He looked at the family, each member staring at him, horror and realisation dawning in their eyes.

Finally Finn spoke up. "He took all his money and ran away? Why would he take the money?"

Lieutenant Mitch looked at them all sadly, Blaine looked on the verge of tears again, Burt looked horrified, Finn looked confused and Carole was already quietly sobbing. He took a deep breath. Kurt had a good head on his shoulders but it also meant he was intelligent and cunning. Kurt knew that to do to vanish and not be found, Mitch just couldn't understand the purpose. "He didn't want to be found."

Carole and Blaine both screamed, both Burt and Finn wrapped their arms around them, Burt grabbing Carole and Finn grabbing Blaine, and then Blaine wrestled out of Finn's hold and looked at the older man. "But why? How? I mean Kurt doesn't blend in! He's so different, so…special," Blaine's voice trailed off and the tears hit the carpet as he bowed his head, Finn's arm wrapping around his shoulders. "Why would he leave us? Where's he gone?"

Lieutenant Mitch put his hand on Blaine's knee, making the teen look up at him. "Kurt was driving in his car and filled up on gas coming out of Lima on I-75. We lost him near Dayton; we believe he was heading towards Indianapolis."

"You lost him?" Blaine shrieked and Burt patted his back, calming him down.

"We only had the car plates to go on. He seems to have sold or left his car and bought a new one or hitchhiked somewhere else. This is all old leads though. I'm afraid we're far behind Kurt on this one. Whatever he did in the motel room, filled up on gas and left the city; he did it the night he vanished or in the early morning before he was reported missing."


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine why don't you try his cell again? This time maybe talk about some memories."

Blaine nodded and pressed speed dial 1. The phone rang and rang until Blaine thought it had been picked up but the phone shut off in his ear. Kurt had turned it off. Luckily the policeman listening and the others were watching him, the shock washing over the young man's face leaving heartbreak behind. The phone fell to the ground and clattered, the back coming off and skittering across the floor. Finn reached out to grab the younger teen but missed and they all watched in horror as Blaine crashed to the ground, his head slamming into the tiled hallway with a dull thud. Suddenly the room was a rush of motion as Finn crouched next to Blaine, checking him over and yelling his name until Carole stopped him from shaking Blaine. Burt called the hospital as one of the policemen put the phone back together then crouched next to Blaine while Lieutenant Fitch put an arm around Burt's shoulders.

Suddenly Carole screamed and their eyes were drawn back to Blaine lying on the floor, blood starting to seep from his head where it had met the floor. At that moment though the paramedics came in, rushing around Blaine and gently pushing Carole, Finn and the policeman out of the way. They gently put the teen on the stretcher, putting a brace around him, an oxygen mask around his face and wheeled him out, the family and police following.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. Carole travelled in the ambulance with Blaine while Finn and Burt were in Lieutenant Fitch's car. The doctors checked Blaine over as Burt, Carole and Finn waited outside. After some time the doctor came out, closing the door after him. "I've checked Mr. Anderson over and his vital signs are all ok. He has a concussion and a cut to the back of his head but otherwise he's fine. He's in shock but awake and asking for you. Have you managed to get hold of his parents?"

Burt shook his head, his eyes catching Blaine's as he turned his head to look at them. "No, there's no answer but from what Blaine has told me they probably wouldn't come."

The doctor nodded, asking Carole to follow him to sign Blaine out and into her custody.

Burt and Finn walked into Blaine's room, Finn sat down and looked at Blaine. "Don't do that to me again, dude."

Blaine nodded, wincing slightly. "I'm sorry. I was shocked and after everything…"

"Hey, we understand but we don't want to lose you too. Kurt will need you when he comes home and you can't be there if you're in here." Burt said, wishing more than ever that Kurt was here. He wasn't surprised that Blaine had passed out. The last few days had been hard on Blaine. He'd started to be demanded of more. Making phone calls begging Kurt to come home, helping send out flyers about Kurt and helping with the TV appeal, asking Kurt to please come home. The fact that Kurt had turned his phone on only to turn it off when Blaine had called was a shock, but heart-breaking to the young man.

Lieutenant Fitch poked his head around the door, smiling at Blaine then looking at Burt. "Burt? A word please?"

Burt stood up and patted Blaine's shoulder before leaving the room. He stepped out into the corridor and looked at his friend and the man who'd been there in their lives since his son had vanished "What's up Mick?"

The police lieutenant shifted slightly, trying not to fill his lungs with the smells of the hospital, the stench of sickness, blood and death was one thing he disliked about being a cop. "Burt I know you and your family and Blaine are going through some tough times right now but have you thought about…securing your house or yours and Blaine's cars?"

Burt looked at his friend, confused. "What do you mean?"

Mick looked into the room, Blaine and Finn were talking but Blaine's attention was definitely on them. "With everything that's happened we're worried that Blaine will vanish himself or worse, try to go after Kurt himself. He's a flight risk Burt."

Burt's mouth opened and closed. He'd never thought about it. "I'll talk to him about it but I don't think Blaine would go anywhere, he thinks Kurt will come back and doesn't want to be anywhere else when he does. He needs to be near Kurt's things. I'll handle it. Thanks Mick."

"Any time buddy."

In the three weeks since Kurt had gone missing Blaine had moved in to the Hummel-Hudson house, using Kurt's room as his own. He'd stayed strong through the faith that Kurt would one day come home. They knew by now that Kurt had sold his car and got a new one, though when the police had given his photo to the car dealerships he would have gone to, no-one recognised him. Blaine had reasoned that he'd probably changed his look and gotten a fake id. The idea that Kurt knew exactly what he was doing was scary, but seeing as the young man was intelligent and resourceful, they'd accepted it as likely fact.

Finn now worked at Burt's garage, not willing to join the army or move anywhere that meant he was too far from his parents and Blaine, hoping that Kurt would one day come home and not want to have the phone call, but be there to see him. Burt and Carole spent most of their time either working to keep their minds off the spare set of cutlery in the drawer and the space where the link that held them all together was; or searching for him.

Blaine wasn't looking forward to the new school year. He'd be back in McKinley, staring down the halls that he and his boyfriend used to walk down, stand by the lockers they'd hung out by, be in the choir room they'd sung together in and see all of their friends, the ones who had been junior with him when Kurt graduated and would now be seniors and Blaine didn't want to see the looks on their faces, knowing that Kurt was still gone. Burt had mentioned home-schooling once or twice but he'd spent an hour in a meeting with Principal Figgins and they'd decided that there was no way they could manage it.

Blaine sat out in the garden, watching the world go by as the ants crawled over the grass and the birds flew through the air.

It was summer; he should have been spending time with his boyfriend; having fun, making out, dealing with the rejection and sorting out his plans, more making out and having lots of sex. Not worrying, crying, and searching for him. Part of him was angry. Kurt had promised he'd never say goodbye to Blaine and he'd never lose him, but here he was, alone. How could Kurt do this to him?

The folder of brochures, lists, applications and letters sat untouched on Kurt's desk, abandoned like Blaine. Taunting him with the memories of the day Kurt vanished. If only he'd stayed the night like he wanted, to calm and comfort his boyfriend; maybe then he wouldn't have gone and Blaine wouldn't be alone.

Sighing, Blaine got up and went back indoors. He was getting used to not having Kurt around but was terrified that one day he'd wake up and wouldn't be able to hear his beautiful voice in his mind. Luckily there were videos and plenty of sings Kurt had sung on his IPod for when he was scared.

Blaine glared out of the window, he knew he was being petulant but he really didn't want to go back to school and no amount of begging, pleading, crying, bribery or promises would sway Burt or Finn. Finn sat next to him, driving as Blaine huffed in the passenger seat. Blaine may not like it but school was the best place for him. Kurt had been missing since the end of May, he was probably far away by now and getting on with life, as much as it hurt Finn to admit. He wondered if Kurt was happy.

Finally they pulled up outside McKinley. The place hadn't changed since they'd left and Finn could almost see a younger him, Rachel and Kurt walking through the campus, lost in the sea of kids walking around and into the building. "Ok man we're here. You'll call me at lunch, right?" Finn carried on talking as they got out of the car, ignoring Blaine's look of contempt. He couldn't expect anything but hate from the younger teen right now. School was the last place he wanted to be and being told to phone at lunch sounded childish but since Blaine's accident Burt had enforced strict rules around all of their days and Finn knew why. If he was Blaine he'd have probably left by now too.

"I'll give you $1000 to take me home and never come back." Blaine muttered darkly. Since the accident his parents had signed custody over to Burt and Carole, including the inheritance he was entitled to from his grandparents and the money he'd one day get from his parents. A final good riddance to their embarrassment of a son.

Finn laughed, earning another glare from the shorter teen. "Your money's no good man. You have to go to school. I get it. It sucks but you need to graduate and think about what Kurt will say when he-"

"He's not coming back!" Blaine shouted, finally losing his cool and attracting the attention of some students.

Finn bristled. He wasn't in the mood for this, Blaine's little meltdowns had become more frequent recently and they could either be violent, Blaine smashing things and yelling or he'd lock himself away and refuse to go anywhere. "Yes he is. He's coming back and he's going to be fine. Get in that school Blaine." Finn towered over him, trying to use every intimidating feature he had to offer but Blaine had him in the angry looks and could probably get more punches in than Finn. He was strong, wiry and fast. Before either of them could answer or start fighting Sam walked over. "Hey guys!"

Both men turned to Sam, surprised. Blaine spoke first. "Hi Sam." He said warily, watching the exuberant southerner.

Sam clapped a hand on his back and looked at Finn. "It's ok man, I'll take it from here."

Finn looked between them, nodding at Blaine's half-smile. "Okay man. See you later Blaine."

"What was that about?" Blaine asked as they walked into the school, he and Sam had gotten on better since their almost-fight in the choir room but he'd never pick Sam out as the one to try to help him out.

Sam smiled, looking at the new look Blaine had. He was wearing a simple shirt and slacks, less dapper and no bowtie and his curly hair was without the gel he never went without last school year, it had grown a little and curled messily, but evidently taken care of, not bushy like prom. "Because, once when I needed help Kurt was there for me. Now I'm doing it for you. It's like a good deed rewarded in the long run."

Blaine eyed him sceptically but let it go, walking with Sam to collect his information then heading to class.

The school day went well and Blaine almost forgot to call Finn and Burt at lunch time, leaving a message just in time before the bell rang. The happiness didn't last, however and as Blaine realised he'd have Glee today his heart sunk. Glee. Where his boyfriend, Finn and Rachel had been the stars, and before all of this happened, where he was expected to fill the lead male role's shoes.

He balked outside of the room, he could see Tina, Artie already in the room, chatting about summer, and he heard the word. Kurt. How could he be here without him? How could this be Glee without his soprano boyfriend? He felt Sam come up behind him and push him into the room, Artie and Tina smiling at him and waving him over and he realised, Kurt was here. In the piano, the chairs, the mic stand and in them; and one day he would be here again, watching Blaine sing, watching him graduate.

He smiled at Artie and Tina and sat down at the back as Brittany and Sugar walked in, waving at him and Sam sat down by Sugar. Mr Schue walked in not long after and looked at him, smiling reassuringly. He welcomed them all back and they all stood up to sing. Will looked over at Blaine, studying his fingers and sighed. He walked up and sat next to Blaine. "You don't have to sing yet if you don't want to Blaine.

Blaine looked at him, his eyes red-rimmed. "I've got so many songs but none of them are happy and I just don't want to start crying again, I feel like I never stop."

Mr Schue placed an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "It's ok to cry Blaine. I cried when Kurt vanished too, I bet everyone here did," They looked around and the others nodded, looking at them with sympathy and love. "We all know how you feel here Blaine. We weren't as close to Kurt as you but we miss him, you're safe here. Whatever you want to do, in your own time."

Blaine nodded, sniffing and looked at Mr Schue. "I think I'm ready to sing now."

The older man smiled and stood up, letting Blaine walk over to the band and tell them what he wanted to sing before going to the mic stand and breathing in deeply.

I never felt the summer sun wash my face

Til you were there

You held the beauty of the world in your smile

And now you're gone

All I feel is the bitter sting

Winter's coming

And it's all I can do

Hold my head up high

Yes I'm trying not to cry

To be without you

Isn't it hard enough?

I still love you

And in my way that's enough

Because I never got to say goodbye

Winter's chill comes quickly

It leaves me gasping in its rush

To hurt my head

My heart

My soul

With the crush

And in the snowfall

Where we once used to play

There's only one set of footsteps today

So I hold my head up high

I won't promise not to cry

But for today can we just pretend

That you're not gone love

And I will be ok

Without you all I do is cry

I'm not sorry

For my circumstance

I'd love you til the end of time

But I'm sorry

I was not enough

If you'd stayed I would have given you

Everything I had

I was and would have been

But you left without a second glance

So I stand here

And become another man because

You loved me

And still it wasn't enough

I can't promise not to cry

But I'll try

One day I'll be strong

Because I will try.

They were all crying as he finished and walked back to his seat. Tina turned around. "Oh my gosh that was so beautiful. Who's it by?"

Blaine blushed as they all turned to him, his lips curling up slightly. "Um, I kinda wrote it. Since Kurt…I've been writing a lot."

They all smiled at him and congratulated him. Sam grinning at him. "That kind of rocked dude. It was sad, but it rocked." The others nodded and Blaine felt warmth flood through him. Kurt wasn't here, body and heart but he was safe, and he could get by.

Just before class ended he caught Sam's arm and looked at Sam's guitar. "Sam could you teach me to play?"

Sam smiled at him, looking between Blaine and the guitar. "Sure man! We'll have to get you a guitar. How about Saturday you, me and Finn go buy you one, yeah?"

Blaine nodded, he couldn't wait.

Blaine saw Finn waiting for him in the parking lot and waved. Finn watched Blaine, he seemed happy. He hugged the shorter man as he reached him and they slid into their respective seats. "Good day?"

Blaine nodded, a small smile lighting his face. "Yeah, it was really good, I…"

Finn glanced over, seeing his face change and his eyes cloud over. Oh no, another episode. Luckily Blaine's face cleared and he looked at Finn, smiling. "I sung one of my songs about Kurt."

Finn nodded, smiling. "Which one?"

"I Cry."

Finn nodded, it was a beautiful song. Blaine had come to him a couple of weeks ago and shown it to him, playing it on the piano and waiting for Finn's reaction afterwards. He'd had to admit it made his heart hurt to hear it but Blaine was happy with it, and it was helping.

The ride continued in companiable silence, broken every so often by Blaine telling Finn what had happened at school and about going on Saturday to buy a guitar. In the back of Finn's mind a voice whispered that Saturday would be the 11 week anniversary of Kurt's disappearance, almost 2 months. He stamped the voice down and smiled at Blaine, happy for him.

Saturday rolled around and Blaine, Finn and Sam wandered around the music shop, picking out guitars. It seemed the owner was a fan of Madonna because Finn could count 8 of her songs already that had played over the speakers. Blaine kept drawing back to the nicer ones but was refusing to spend his money on any of them, but couldn't find a better priced one he liked.

"C'mon dude we've been in here for hours!" Sam chuckled, nudging Blaine who shoved him back. It was great watching Blaine having fun. Other than Kurt music was the only thing that woke up Blaine and pushed him forward.

Finn sighed and pushed Blaine back towards the more expensive guitars, telling him to get one he liked before he heard it and halted. Over the speakers came a very familiar melody.

Blaine froze. His whole body becoming rigid. That song. His eyes glazed over and suddenly he was back there in Glee Club so many months ago watching his boyfriend sing I'll Remember as a goodbye to the others in Glee Club, right after he'd promised Blaine he wasn't saying goodbye. He could hear murmuring and something nudged his mind, telling him that Sam and Finn were worried but all he could see right now was Kurt's face, tears running down his cheeks and his voice singing 'I'll remember the love that you gave me, now that I'm standing on my own'.

Sam stared; he'd never witnessed Blaine having a real episode. He'd been warned by Finn, sure and he'd had a little 'thing' in the choir room then outside on the bleachers the other day but this was terrifying. "Dude what do we do?"

Finn looked at him, scared as he was. "Just be ready. Shit Sam grab him!"

Sam leapt forward as Blaine sagged, catching the teen and grabbing him tight, getting them over to a seat before sighing. Finn knelt in front of Blaine, waving a hand in front of his face until Blaine blinked, his face clearing, coming back from his memories.

"The Seagull." Blaine whispered. Finn turned and looked at Sam who went and grabbed it without a word. They went to the till, paid and left, Blaine not speaking, his head bowed.

Burt was waiting when they got to the house, Finn quietly talking to Blaine as he and Sam walked in, Sam looking shocked. "What happened?"

Finn directed Blaine into the living room where he sat on the couch, staring at the carpet. The tall teen walked back over to Burt as Sam left quietly. "He had a bad one in the store. I'll Remember started playing over the store speakers and he just lost it, went inside his own head for ages."

Burt walked over to Blaine and knelt down. "Blaine you know Kurt wouldn't want you falling apart every time you hear or see something that reminds you of him, right? I know it's hard but why don't we go see the doctor again on Monday, you can miss morning classes and we'll try to get this sorted out." Burt said gently.

Blaine sighed, looking at the older man. "I'm broken, Burt. I can't help what happens but I'm not crazy."

"I'm not saying you are, Blaine but let's deal with this as a family. Let me take you to the doctor and see what he can do, ok?"

Blaine nodded and looked at Finn before looking back at Burt. "Just don't send me back to my parents."


	4. Chapter 4

October brought rain and cold to Lima, Ohio. Blaine sat and watched the rain make rivers down the glass. So much had changed but stayed the same. The same city, the same people, the same school, but they'd all changed in very simple, inexplicable ways. His friends didn't leave each other alone, they were all closer, it seemed like everyone at school was extra careful of each other, revelling in the feelings and notions of being a collective student body and friends while going about their daily business, in case something terrible happened and there was one less of them again.

Burt and Carole were still wary of leaving Blaine and Finn alone, wanting to keep them close and spending more time together, none of their eyes daring to stray to the empty seat.

Finn and Blaine were friendlier, more like brothers. They hung out and did things that he'd never imagined doing with Finn a couple of years ago.

Lieutenant Fitch was around, checking in and relaying any leads but in the months that had passed most of the leads had dried up. Kurt was gone and they were dealing with it.

Cooper visited, keeping an eye on his little brother and involving himself in the lives of those who loved his brother, wanting to know them and about Kurt.

Blaine had changed the most. His style was much simpler these days. Preferring to let his hair curl, to wear normal tops and shirts to school, still in bold colours but he wasn't the dapper young man he used to be. He played the guitar, sang and danced more than he ever had. His episodes were getting few and far between. The doctors and psychologists had helped at first, teaching him how to come to terms with what had happened and his new life but after a while Blaine had taught himself that Kurt had chosen this, so Blaine had to choose happiness and one day when Kurt came home that happiness would be fulfilled.

Blaine looked up at the poster on his wall, reading the caption. 'Life just happens; sometimes we must learn to breathe without, before we can live within'. It was about love, how sometimes things just don't work out and the people in that love had to learn to be without whoever they wanted before understanding they could live without them, but sometimes they didn't have to. Blaine could understand. Every day, more and more, he felt like he could live without Kurt, but he didn't want to. He wanted to be with Kurt, wherever he was. Sometimes he imagined him, off at some big audition or walking around New York, getting by with life.

Sometimes Blaine dreamt of how it would be if Kurt hadn't gone. Maybe Kurt would have gone to New York, enrolled in Juilliard or a design school or done what Santana had and just gone for his dream without the schooling behind it. Maybe he would have stayed in Lima, gotten a job doing something and waiting for Blaine to graduate and take on the world together.

Wherever he was, he hoped he was happy.

Blaine had applied to colleges all over the states. He really wanted to go to Juilliard or California State, knowing both colleges would be amazing, well known for their music courses. He looked out of the window again, watching the rain pour and drew a heart on the glass, breathing on it to seal it there and whispering. "One day Kurt, we'll see each other again." He leant his forehead on the window for a while, staring at the heart and the world outside, dark and stormy before getting up and walking downstairs to Burt's call for dinner.

The others checked in when they could, sending Blaine and Finn stories of their progress, their colleges, and the people they met. Rachel was enjoying NYADA and New York, revelling in the place she'd dreamed of since she was small. She sometimes spoke about Kurt, talking on Skype about memories of him and how she looked for him in every Starbucks, every time she walked past Tiffany's and every person she passed in Central Park. She'd had to deal with being in a place where she wasn't 'the star' but she was good under pressure and was carving her own niche.

Santana called when she could, between auditions and call-backs, screaming with excitement before regaining her cool, telling them about every call back and the part she'd won, small, but a part in Evita, a stepping stone on her way to bigger things.

Puck's business was doing well; he visited occasionally and sat with Finn, Blaine and Burt watching football games. He'd given Blaine a picture of Kurt he'd found taken long before Blaine had met him, after Puck had helped sort out some old boxes. He'd framed it and given it to Blaine as a way of showing he cared about them both, knowing nothing he could say would be enough.

Mike was doing well at Joffrey, sending them pictures of him performing and telling them about Chicago. He'd come by when he visited Tina a few weeks ago and he and the New Directions and Finn sat and talked about the year and how they missed Kurt. It had been a good day.

Quinn was excelling at Yale, determined to succeed and 'do better than the extreme'. She'd gotten stronger and stronger after the school year ended and could dance as well as before. She had been the one to call least but Blaine couldn't blame her, he liked her but she hadn't been one of his friends and her old relationship with Finn made things slightly awkward, he didn't know how to confide in her.

Mercedes was the one to call most, as Kurt's best friend, and then own of his closest they clung to each other. She called almost every day, telling him what had happened that day, how her backup singing was going, how she'd managed to wow people into becoming a bigger part and maybe getting her own contract someday soon. She sent them pictures and videos and demanded they visit when they could. Blaine missed her. She was infectious.

Dinner at the Hummel-Hudson-Anderson house was quiet these days. They talked about their days but then the silence set in. They all knew why. A few weeks back Burt had started talking about their first Thanksgiving without Kurt, he'd gone on so long that Finn had thrown his dinner at the wall and stormed out for the evening. No-one spoke about it after that.

Blaine watched Finn try to mop up his gravy with the remains of his meat, failing terribly, the gravy going all over his shirt.

"You know there's easier ways to make us all sick." Blaine sniped, watching as Finn got some on the floor.

Finn looked at him, gravy all over his chin. "Then don't watch me dude."

Blaine glared at him, lips curled in disgust. "It's hard not to, you sound like a freaking hoover."

Finn's eyes turned hard, glaring back at the shorter teen as they ground their feet in, ready for a fight.

Cutlery slammed onto a plate and their broke their eye-lock, looking at Burt who'd slammed his cutlery down, tired of their arguing. Burt glared at them. "Blaine go to your room. Finn wipe the gravy off the floor then go to your room and stay there, both of you."

Both teens stood up, glaring at each other and Blaine stormed upstairs. Finn got a dishrag and wiped the gravy up before storming up himself but closing his door quietly, not wanting to anger Burt any more.

Burt looked at Carole, at a loss for words. "What do we do?"

Carole shook her head. "I don't know, it's been hard without Kurt but I'd hoped they'd be getting on better. They both just seem to annoy each other."

Burt sighed, collecting the plates. "I know they're both passionate young men and they're angry and sad about everything but trying to fight each other won't change anything."

Carole nodded. "I'll go talk to Blaine." Burt nodded and watched her walk up the stairs and knock gently, opening the door.

Carole looked in. Blaine was sat on the bed, his back to her., his hands folded in his lap. She walked around the bed and sat down next to him, his shoulders were shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Hey Blaine, it's ok, come on its ok." She wrapped her arms around the teen and held him tight. Slowly the tears stopped and she let go, smiling at him reassuringly.

Blaine sniffled. "I'm sorry about dinner. I'm trying Carole, I am but sometimes…" He trailed off, not knowing the words.

Carole smiled, understanding. "I know, it's hard. Sometimes you feel so angry and hurt and just want to scream, right?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "I wish he was here, Carole. I wish I knew where he was, just to hold him, to ask him why he left and why he's been gone so long. It's been 4 months. I miss my boyfriend."

Carole smiled at him. The teen was so sweet, he was a perfect match for Kurt, she hoped he knew what he'd given up when he'd run away. She worried and was scared for him and wished he'd come home but the people he'd left behind had been ruined by his vanishing. "I miss my step-son."

They looked at each other and gasped, laughter bubbling out of them before they were giggling, leaning on each other.

Finally a throat cleared and Blaine and Carole turned to see Burt and Finn in the doorway, Finn had changed out of his gravy-stained shirt.

Burt smiled at Blaine. "I think you two have something to say to each other."

Blaine got up and walked over to Finn, looking up at his friend. "I'm sorry Finn."

Finn opened his arms, grinning and the two hugged each other tight. "I'm sorry too man. We're kind of idiots."

Blaine chuckled. "Your words not mine Frankenteen."

Finn stared at him in mock horror. "You…hobbit!"

Both teens laughed and Finn turned tail to run, Blaine chased him downstairs and Burt and Carole watched them circle the piano, running at each other.

Weeks later Blaine sat at the piano, playing a melody running through his head. Burt watched quietly as he started to sing.

There's a place in my heart for you

It's reserved for just us two

Where sunny days

Don't melt away

There's no heartache

When you left my world turned grey

I thought nothing could numb the pain

But there you are

My love

Somewhere in the dust

I'll walk this world to

Say your name again

I'd give the world just

To hold you in my arms babe

To whisper your name

To see your beautiful face

And if it all comes to nought

If I'm not good enough

I'll know I was loved

And that'll be enough

Cos when you loved me

Nothing else mattered to me

You taught me to be

Anything I wanted to be

While the world turns

And the search turns cold

I'll be here waiting

To have and to hold

My beautiful baby boy

You meant the world to this boy

And if I have to search the world

For a million years

I'll find you Kurt

And nothing else on earth

Will pull you away from me

Finally happy we will be

I promise you

I will find you.


	5. Chapter 5

Cooper walked down Venice boardwalk, enjoying the sun and the atmosphere. He nodded at a young man who passed him. He recognised him vaguely from a couple of adverts. Despite what he'd told Blaine's Glee club friends he did take notice of his competition. Cooper looked him over, he looked like every other Californian kid out here, hungry for their spotlight, wearing jeans, a striped top and listening to music but as he looked at Cooper and their eyes caught for a second before the kid looked away Cooper noticed the strange mix of blue, green, grey and yellow and felt a familiar tug. Those eyes. Those eyes stared out of his cell background in case anyone he met saw it, looked out of Missing posters and shone out of pictures in a house in Ohio. Kurt.

Cooper walked until he was out of hearing range, even with the teen listening to music he knew his voice could carry, and then dialled Burt's number, doubling back and following the other man from a distance.

"Hello?" Burt's voice crackled over the line as he finally picked up.

Cooper looked around then down towards the man, making sure he wasn't alerting him but still talking clearly for the older man. "Burt sit down and listen to me. Are you sitting? I think I've found Kurt."

"What?" Burt shouted over the phone and Cooper held it away slightly, his eyes scanning the crowd.

He finally caught sight of the teen walking into a drug store and stood against the wall, making sure he could see when he came out. "Yes. I just saw him on Venice boardwalk, he looks different, and he's blond but his eyes, Burt. His eyes are Kurt's eyes. Can you get Blaine here?"

Cooper heard Burt sigh and talk to someone, probably Carole or the ever-present Lieutenant who'd become more of a constant in their lives for the last few months, "I can get Blaine and Finn on the next flight out but there's someone else who's out there who can recognise him. Do you remember Mercedes?"

Cooper had to think then remembered. "Diva? Big, dark-skinned, sweet kid?"

"That's her. She's around there. I'll give you her number." Burt's voice crackled before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Cooper looked around. He had to hurry; he could see the teen walking around towards the till. He dialled the number Burt gave him and waited for her to pick up. After about three rings he heard her voice and knew he'd got the right girl. "Hi, it's Cooper, Blaine's brother. Look where are you right now? I think I've found Kurt." Cooper regretted saying it immediately as she screamed, making him tear the phone away from his ear and stare until she calmed down, then suddenly he realised he could hear it.

"I'm on Venice boardwalk. Oh my god where are you?" Her voice crackled and Cooper looked around, scanning the crowd until he saw her. Her black hair and strut unmistakable.

"I'm not far from you, I can see you. I'll come over hang on." Cooper hung up and ran over, grabbing her and hugging her tightly, they both laughed, breathless. Cooper realised his mistake as he turned around, the teen was walking up the sidewalk and unlocking a car, ready to get in. Quickly he snapped a photo of the front of the car, the man visible in the front seat.

Mercedes was almost in tears behind him. "We missed him. No Cooper, no. After all this time. Are you sure it was him?"

Cooper turned around triumphantly, brandishing his phone at the diva. "Not quite. Does that look anything like him?"

The dark-skinned girl squealed, jumping up and down. "Hell yes! I'd recognise white boy anywhere. Oh my god Cooper we've found him! Wait, how do we know we're going to see him again?"

Cooper grabbed her hand and walked to his car, making Mercedes follow behind. "Well we either come back here tomorrow when Blaine and Finn get here and hope we see him or we send the photo over to the police and see if they can run the plates and stuff or we send it and wait for him," Cooper slid into his seat, seeing Mercedes look at him quizzically over the door. "I've been in CSI, I know how this goes."

Mercedes scoffed, sliding into her seat. "That's a TV show Cooper. Not. Real. But I do agree, let's come back here when Blaine and Finn get here."

Burt watched as Carole started looking up flights, the thought of driving Blaine and Finn to Cleveland to have a non-stop flight to Los Angeles already on his mind. He went upstairs and packed a few essentials into a bag for Blaine, including a top of Kurt's then went into Finn's room and did the same as he heard Carole call up the stairs about flight times from Cleveland to LA. He looked back into Kurt, and Blaine's room. In the months that had passed he'd watched the little pieces of Blaine, like that frame, come together in this room. A shattered, ruined thing becoming new and strong. Blaine still had his days where he couldn't get out of bed and would be saying something and just trail off, his eyes going hazy but he'd learned to live again. Now if it truly was Kurt Cooper had found, would he want to come home? What if it wasn't him? Were they sending Blaine and Finn to get their hearts ripped out? No matter what happened, if they did nothing they'd lose again. His boy was out there and they'd bring him home.

Burt knocked on the classroom door and opened it. Mr Schue looked up and Burt smiled. At the start of the year Will had promised to look after Blaine the same way he'd looked after Kurt through his school time. The other man walked over and Burt nodded to Blaine who was watching them, hazel eyes large and curious. "Hey Will. I've talked to Figgins, can you send Blaine out?"

Will looked back at Blaine and nodded. The teen grabbed his stuff quickly and jumped up, almost knocking his desk over in the process. "Has something happened? Have they found Kurt?"

Burt nodded, whispering so Blaine wouldn't hear. "We think so, but he's in LA so Blaine'll be missing school to go get him, Figgins has organised so Blaine will get all his schoolwork and homework to do when he can."

Will's eyes filled with tears. Kurt was an amazing boy, one of the best singers and friends he'd ever met and he'd watched Kurt grow from an awkward, bullied boy into a confident, happy young man; at least until he'd run away.

Blaine walked over and Will wiped his tears quickly. "Is something wrong?" Blaine asked, curious.

Burt shook his head, smiling and clapping a hand on Blaine's shoulder, steering him out of the room and down the hallway. "Nope buddy, nothing's wrong. Hopefully everything's very, very right."

Blaine looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "You know Kurt gets his weirdness from you, right?" Blaine asked, smiling a little.

Burt laughed. "That he does son, that he does."

The flight got in late so Cooper and Mercedes almost missed the arrival call as it sounded and had to rush to get to the right area to meet the two men. Blaine came into view first, looking tired and rubbing sleep from his eyes, then Finn who was carrying two holdalls and talking to Blaine. Cooper felt his heart break for his little brother. However strong Blaine had always acted and seemed through this whole ordeal, he never looked as vulnerable as he did right now. Tired and sleepy. Finn waved at them and leaned down to whisper in Blaine's ear pointing over. Cooper watched Blaine's eyes widen and a smile slide onto his young face, suddenly all thought was crushed out of him as Blaine broke into a run and slammed into him, wrapping his arms around Cooper and hugging the breath out of his body.

"Well hello to you too Blainey," Cooper laughed as Blaine let go, looking sheepish and turned to hug Mercedes. Finn caught up and hugged Cooper, passing him one of the holdalls labelled with Blaine's name. "How's he been?" He asked the younger man, watching as Finn's eyes slid over to Blaine, talking to Mercedes as they made their way out of the airport.

Finn smiled, he hadn't seen Blaine that animated in a long time. It was as if being in LA and knowing he was close to Kurt was bringing Blaine to life again. "He's getting there. He spent most of the plane ride talking about Kurt and looking at the photo you sent over but recently he's like, found himself or something. You remember back when he was worried about losing Kurt to New York? He's kind of worked out he's able to live without Kurt, he just doesn't want to."

Cooper nodded, unlocking the car as Blaine glared at him, wrenching the handle a few times as Cooper and Finn hung back. He understood. His parents hadn't given Blaine much of a childhood, his insecurities born out of the many times he'd been left behind so it was natural for the teen to put those insecurities onto Kurt but the months living without Kurt was something he'd never wish for his sweet little brother.

"You two talk about me as if I'm a child." Blaine glared at them both once they reach the car, about to slide in.

"You are," Cooper immediately said and then regretted it as he heard his brother's growl. He backtracked quickly and held his hands up in defence; Blaine's quite scary when incensed. "I know you're not, come on but you've had a hard time. Everyone just wants to take care of you."

Blaine's glare lessened slightly but he knew a fight when he saw one. "Go fuck yourself," Blaine spat, drawing a squawk from Mercedes and Finn to back away slightly. "My boyfriend disappeared on me Cooper. My boyfriend. The one who promised me he'd never say goodbye, who told me he loved me and that I was perfect and wouldn't lose him. I have the right to be upset but I'm an adult and I want to be treated like one!"

"Then act like one!" Cooper yelled before he can stop himself and his eyes widened before Blaine struck, launching himself at his brother, pushing him to the ground and punching him before Finn hauled him off.

"Dude! Get in the car; no-one thinks you're a child. Just get in the car before someone calls the police and you have to stay in jail while we find Kurt." Finn shouted at Blaine as he tried to launch himself at Cooper, or Finn.

Blaine felt the anger seep out of him as he realised where they are. He stomped over to Cooper, glared at him and got into the car, Mercedes next to him saying soothing things into his ear.

Finn helped Cooper up and they slid into their seats, buckling up and leaving the airport parking lot in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day they arrived at the boardwalk just before 11am, after breakfast and a heart-to-heart between Cooper and Blaine, both apologising and understanding that Blaine really has been through a hard time and his mental state isn't exactly stable right now. Blaine walks through the crowd, looking everywhere; half fascinated and half wary.

Cooper and Mercedes scanned the crowd for the boy they saw yesterday and Finn hangs back, watching some entertainer.

Suddenly Mercedes squealed and they all turned to see the young man walking down the boardwalk. Cooper walked up to Blaine, putting a hand on his back in case his brother fell. "Is that him Blaine?"

Blaine nodded. The blond hair and style change were cute and misleading but he'd recognise that face and gait anywhere. Kurt was here, walking in front of them like he belonged here.

Finn came up behind them, his eyes never leaving his long lost step-brother. "So how we doing this?"

Blaine looked at all of them, an idea forming in his mind. "Ok we need to surround him but from a distance. He's going to run so we need to block him off. Mercedes you stand here and call out to him ok?"

Mercedes saluted, squealing and bouncing with delight at having found Kurt. Blaine walked around and behind Kurt some way away, Finn to his left and Cooper to his right.

Mercedes took a deep breath, steadying her nerves and looking over at Blaine who nodded. She took another breath, her eyes landing on the oblivious young man. "Hey Kurt!" Her breath caught as he stopped dead and his eyes connected with hers, a look of horror and realisation on his face and maybe some relief, just before he bolted.

Finn, Cooper and Blaine took off after him as he ran down a side street none of them had accounted for, Blaine shouted. "Kurt Hummel you stop right there!" The young man barely glanced at him before running faster.

Blaine heard Cooper gasping. "Damnit he's fast." Cooper wasn't a strong runner and Blaine glanced back to see him fall back, jogging before stopping.

Blaine watched the young man dashing through the people walking down the street and gathered up every angry feeling, every frustration and every tear, forcing himself to go faster. Kurt had always been speedy but Blaine was faster. He managed to get around him and launched himself at the young man, grabbing him around the wrists as he struggled. "Kurt stop!"

"Let go of me!" He shouted struggling against Blaine's hold and refusing to look at him. Finn came to a stop beside them, Cooper and Mercedes not far behind.

"White boy you know not to make me run." Mercedes gasped, fanning her face, seeming not to care about the scuffle starting between Blaine and 'Kurt' as he tried to wrestle away from the shorter teen.

Cooper looked around, seeing people watching them. "Blaine we'd better get away from the street before the cops come and see what's going on."

Blaine nodded, trying to get the man struggling in his grasp to look at him. If he could see those eyes… "Please stop struggling, Kurt this isn't helping just come with us."

The blond haired teen looked up finally, his eyes covered by sunglasses. "I'm not who you think I am. My name's Topher." (A,N: Sorry I couldn't help it)

Finally the other man wrenched away from Blaine but he ran straight into Finn who hoisted him over his shoulder and walked down the street, 'Kurt' silent, shocked into submission. "Yeah you keep telling yourself that dude."

They soon came to a deserted street and Finn put him down but before he could run Blaine pushed him against the wall, holding his wrists pressed into the brick. "You're not some guy called Topher. You're Kurt Hummel and you're coming home with us."

The taller teen sneered at Blaine. "And what if I called the cops and had you arrested for kidnapping?"

Blaine sneered back, pressing the other teen back against the wall, getting in his face. "Then I'd tell them who you really are and they'd drag you back to Ohio."

The other man's eyes flickered behind his sunglasses, shocked. Blaine took the sun glasses off, and for the first time in 5 months felt warmth and love flow into his heart. Kurt's eyes.

They stared at each other for a few seconds then Kurt's shoulders sagged, looking away from Blaine. "Let me go Blaine, I'll go with you. I'll take you to my apartment, we can talk there."

Blaine smiled and let go but Kurt went to run. Cooper grabbed him and turned him around. "Ah, ah none of that. Blaine and Finn didn't travel all this way for you to run off again now. Be a good boy and direct us to your apartment."

Kurt glared at Cooper as they walked back to Cooper's car. "You're kind of an asshole, do you know that?"

Cooper sniggered. "Says the man who ran away for 5 months. Get in." He pointed to the passenger door as they reached the car. Kurt looked back at Blaine and Blaine saw regret in his eyes.

The ride was silent apart from Kurt's directions. Blaine fell asleep in the backseat, all the adrenalin and worry from the last 6 months gone, leaving the teen exhausted.

They reached the apartment and Kurt let them in. Blaine looked around, wrinkling his nose at the sparseness. "You live here?"

Kurt nodded. "I knew one day I'd have to leave again and there's not much point to having stuff when you don't have anything."

Finn nodded, looking around himself and wandering into the kitchen. "You know you only have yourself to blame for that, right?"

Kurt nodded, sagging down onto the couch. Blaine sat next to him. "You know I never stopped loving you. I just freaked out. I don't even know why I ran away, apart from the NYADA stuff and Rachel." He looked at Blaine as his ex wound their fingers together.

Blaine nodded. "Then why did you stay away? You took all of your money and just left us."

Kurt sighed, locking eyes with Blaine. "I felt like a failure, Blaine. I thought that none of you would want me and if I just kept on going I could make a name for myself somewhere else, you'd be proud."

Blaine gaped at him. "I was proud of you. You didn't have to go anywhere for that! I loved you Kurt and you broke all your promises. You left me." Blaine started crying and Kurt wrapped his arms around him, letting Blaine cry into his shirt. "I'm sorry Blaine, I'm so sorry."

Blaine looked up at him. "Why did you leave me?" He asked miserably, leaning away from Kurt and sitting upright, resting his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands.

Kurt sighed. "For 5 minutes I forgot who I was. I forgot who you were and my dad and Finn and NYADA and I just…I wanted that feeling to carry on so I left, and by the time I was done running I'd gone so far I couldn't come back."

Blaine looked at him, scrubbing his hands over his eyes. "You could have come back Kurt."

Kurt smirked slightly, nudging Blaine's shoulder. "I know but I'm 19 and stupid, also have you met me? I'm kind of dramatic and ridiculous."

Blaine smiled a little. For all the things about Kurt that were different, he really hadn't changed and he could still charm Blaine into falling for him. "Yeah but you were my dramatic, ridiculous boyfriend. I missed you Kurt."

"I'm sorry Blaine."

"So," Finn clapped his hands together as he walked back into the room, breaking Kurt and Blaine's stare. "You're coming home with us."

Kurt glared at him for a second, his face softening at the hopeful looks from Mercedes, Cooper and Blaine. "I have a life here Finn; I can't just up and leave."

Cooper snorted. "I've seen your commercials Kurt, you can." He smirked at the teen and watched as Kurt went back to one of his bitchfaces.

"How's Ted Danson?" Kurt sneered, his eyes not quite hiding the mirth behind the jibe. Cooper stepped back, his hand over his heart, grinning as he faked getting shot. Kurt sniggered and looked down at his hand, the fingers entwined with Blaine's.

"Well too bad 'cos we have a plane ticket with your name on it for a plane that leaves in two hours." Finn said standing and looking around. "So pack up, we're moving out."

Kurt sighed and stood up, his hand slipped from Blaine as he resigned himself to going back to Lima. He sidled past Finn on his way to his bedroom, Blaine following behind. "Yeehaw cowboy."

Kurt packed up his essentials and loaded them into Cooper's car, making Cooper promise to bring up the car when he could, he'd gotten kind of attached to it, though it was nothing on his Navigator, that car had gotten him to California and it was hard to let it go.

The journeys were silent. Finn had called Burt with the news when Kurt had been packing and Kurt fell asleep after the plane left the runway.

Blaine watched him. He'd been gone so long Blaine had almost forgotten how gorgeous he was, but up close Blaine could remember every mark, every freckle, every inch of the man he loved. He had to admit the light tan looked good on Kurt, he must have been enjoying the sun since moving to California but, as he trailed his eyes up to the blond hair disdainfully, that hair had to go.

Kurt was woken by Blaine talking to Finn quietly so Kurt just stared. In the dark cabin he could just make out Finn and the other passengers but Blaine had turned the light above them on and he was washed in the light, giving Kurt a perfect view of him. He looked gorgeous. His hair was curly, longer and obviously well-kept. Kurt wondered how much about Blaine had changed. Was his style different? Was he happy? Had he found love after Kurt vanished?

Suddenly a huge wave of guilt crashed over him. What had happened to Blaine, to Finn, to all of them since he'd vanished? What had he done to the people he loved?

He sighed as the plane touched down, causing Blaine to look over and smile. He smiled back and squeezed his hand. He really wished he was back in California right now, but he had to explain and make things right, and he loved Blaine, more than anything and he'd hurt the gorgeous curly haired man enough already. He reached up and cupped Blaine's cheek, looking into his eyes. "I love you so much."

Blaine blinked, his face cracking into a grin and happy tears filling his eyes. "I love you too Kurt, so much." He met Kurt half way and they kissed lovingly.

Blaine held his hand as they left the plane, through to baggage claim and through the doors to meet his dad on the other side. Kurt's breath hitched and he stopped, on the other side of those doors was his dad and step-mom. He couldn't do this.

Blaine rounded on Kurt as he felt Kurt's hand slip from his. "Kurt?"

Finn turned and stopped. "Dude come on. You've made it this far."

Blaine stood in front of him, forcing Kurt to blink. "Baby please, Kurt they miss you too. I know it's scary but please, don't run again. We need you back."

Kurt blinked, his hand automatically rising to wipe Blaine's tears away. He nodded, slipping his hand back into Blaine's. "Ok, I'm sorry. I'm ok."

Finn grinned and they carried on walking. The harsh air of the airport whooshed over him and for a second Kurt felt Blaine's grip slip before holding him stronger than before. He looked to see Blaine looking at Burt and Carole, a triumphant smile on his face. Oh.

Kurt locked eyes with his dad. He was grinning and waving and jumping up and down. Carole by his side was grabbing his arm and crying. Okay.

Finn turned around, a huge grin across his face and raising his arm up to show the 'Welcome to Cleveland, Ohio' sign. "Welcome home dude!"

Kurt grinned back as they reached his parents and Burt and Carole hugged him, Blaine and Finn moving round for a big family hug.

Okay. Yeah. This he could do.

"Kurt." He heard the choked voice of his father and the tears seeping through his shirt.

He let his own tears come and choked back. "I'm home, Dad. I'm home."


	7. Chapter 7

There was no 'talk' that night. They were all exhausted and Burt announced they all needed to sleep, that questions and conversations could wait until tomorrow. Burt had walked over to Kurt, stared at him for a few seconds, and then enveloped him in a hug before patting his cheek and going upstairs. Carole followed, hugging and petting Kurt's hair wordlessly before following her husband. Finn had lifted Kurt off his feet with his hug and Blaine had wrapped his arms around Kurt, kissing him deeply before walking upstairs, leaving Kurt to stare around the dark house, remembering the feeling of truly being home in the house he loved, with the people he adored.

Finn lay in his bed dozing when the door opened and he heard feet padding over to his bed before the end dipped and someone sat down cross-legged. He cracked his eyes open and saw blond hair and lightly tanned skin in the wash of light from the doorway. Kurt.

He opened his eyes and groaned lightly, shifting into a seated position, crossing his own legs and looked at Kurt.

Kurt looked back at the door then back at Finn. "So, tell me what happened."

Finn blinked at him. "What do you want to know dude?"

Kurt smiled. "Everything. I don't want to ask dad or Carole and Blaine just keeps tearing up when I look at him, he's like a one man water pump, give him a shove and-"

"He loves you," Finn cut him off. "He loved you and you were gone and we all tried to cope, we did but Blaine, he fell apart for a while there. He still does. Kurt, I love you, you're my brother but the day you left was like a bomb exploding or something. It was like 'boom' and everything near you got taken out." Finn made the hand movements for an explosion, puffing out his cheeks and making crackling noises.

Kurt stared. "He fell apart?"

Finn sighed and thought back. "It was like something in him broke that day. Not, like his heart, cause duh, that broke but something in his mind just snapped and he'd just have these mood swings and we'd be talking or doing something and he'd just vanish. His eyes would go all misty and he'd go silent for ages. Like he was remembering everything, then he'd be back."

Kurt gulped. He'd seen a little of Blaine's rage earlier when the curly-haired man pinned him against the wall but he'd never expected that. "Is…is he better now?"

Finn shrugged. "Eh, sometimes. It comes and it goes. When he attacked Coop at the airport was the first in a long time. I think he got used to you being gone, like he accepted you were gone but knew you'd come back. I guess."

Kurt sighed then snapped his head up. "Wait, he attacked Cooper? When?"

Finn realised what he'd said and held a hand up. "Oh! That was when we got to LA. Coop was being an ass to Blaine and Blaine got angry, he knocked him down and punched him. I shouted at him and he calmed down. It's not like he hurt him or anything."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. He smiled a little at Finn and sighed, making his voice quiet. "Don't yell at him around me Finn, okay? I love you but I don't want to see him yelled at."

Finn's eyes went wide in the darkness and he wondered if Kurt had ever had an episode like Blaine. They smiled at each other until a quiet voice sounded from the door.

"Kurt? Are you coming to bed?"

Both men looked over; Blaine was standing in the doorway, looking smaller than ever. Kurt's heart broke over the sight of the vulnerable, scared, quiet man who was usually so happy and vibrant. "I'll be there in a second Blaine."

Blaine stayed in the doorway and Kurt sighed. He'd have to work hard to get the shorter man's trust back. He turned back to Finn who was looking at him with an amused smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Finn. Love you."

"Love you too bro. Night Blaine, love you."

Kurt got up and walked over to Blaine who gave him a charming smile. Blaine looked over at Finn, grateful for his presence. "Night Finn, love you too."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and walked into their room, shutting the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and waited until the man he loved was looking up at him. "I love you Blaine Anderson and I will spend every day for the rest of my life making the last 5 months up to you."

Blaine blinked at him, happy tears in his eyes. "Just exist Kurt. Just be with me."

The next morning Kurt woke to fingers threading through his hair. He hummed happily and opened his eyes, smiling at Blaine staring at him in wonder.

"You know I had a dream last night. I dreamt you were gone again but I couldn't see, all there was were pictures of you and they were moving, calling out to me but every time I went to touch one, it vanished." Blaine looked distant, describing his dream and Kurt's eyes widened. Wow. He'd really messed up Blaine's head by leaving.

Kurt smiled, leaning in and kissing the tip of Blaine's nose. "I'm here Blaine. I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine smiled and pulled them into a sitting position, looking Kurt over. "I want to know everything."

Kurt smiled, placing his hand in Blaine's. "So do I. How about we each ask a question, it'll be easier that way."

Blaine nodded. "I'll start. Did you ever consider coming back?"

Kurt nodded. "All the time. I missed you all so badly but I had it in my head I needed to be something. I guess I did, before I could. Now you. Did you really get me monogrammed towels as my graduation gift?"

Blaine looked at him oddly. "No. I gave you a photo. You broke the frame."

"No I didn't." Kurt replied. He'd never seen a photo with the towels.

Blaine nodded and reached over to the nightstand. "Here. This was in between the towels; it must've fallen and broken when you took the top one. Ok my turn. Did you make a name for yourself?"

Kurt shook his head, smiling wryly. "I tried. I've done a few commercials, like Cooper said but nothing more. I want to. One day. Ok, this one's an important one. Is there anyone else?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. I loved you then and I love you now. I don't think I could be with anyone else, you kinda ruined me," Blaine smirked at Kurt and carried on. "I wanted everything to be the way you said it would. I trusted you and when you left I wanted you back so badly. I searched for you and coped and lived my life. I carried on but I didn't want anyone. Just you. You're my soul mate and the love of my life, Kurt. Did you have anyone else?"

Kurt shook his head, his heart swelling at Blaine's words. He knew it was probable that Blaine had waited but he could've understood if his boyfriend went for someone else with him gone. "The same for me. I never wanted anyone else. My running away wasn't to do with you or how I felt about you. I know it hurt you and I'm really, really sorry but I never wanted anyone else. You're my soul mate, the love of my life and one day I'll be worthy of that title again."

Blaine nodded, blinking against the tears. He was so happy Kurt hadn't loved another but the thought of giving himself back to Kurt was daunting. He loved Kurt, he would one day trust Kurt but right now…he could only promise to learn to have Kurt back in his life, before the trust came.

Kurt leaned closer and wiped the tears from Blaine's cheeks. "Do you think you'll ever trust me again?"

Blaine nodded. "We just need to learn to live in each other's lives again before I can. Be mine Kurt, just be."

Kurt nodded, he could do that. He kissed Blaine softly and looked at the time. 10.30am. "I guess we'd better let the rest of the world in. My dad will have a lot of questions, I think."

Finally, after getting washed and dressed the two teens walked down the stairs. Burt stood in the hall with Carole and Finn. When they reached the bottom Burt stepped forward, looking Kurt in the eye. "I don't care why you went or how. I just want to know, were you happy?"

Kurt stood there, stunned. He'd expected shouting, anger, disappointment but his dad just looked so earnest, so desperate that Kurt doesn't know if his answer will hurt or heal the older man. He settles for honesty and nods, tears filling his eyes.

Tears slipped down Burt's cheeks, he pulled Kurt to him in a crushing hug. Blaine, Finn and Carole watch, their family complete again.

They're sitting watching TV when Burt says it, low and clear over the football game Kurt had decided to watch just to be near the three men he loved. "It's every parent's nightmare and it was mine for 19 years. You were such a happy kid but so different and I was so scared."

Kurt watches him, wanting to go over, sit in his lap and tell him everything's ok but he can't. He's not the kid in Burt's nightmare anymore and Burt's not crying.

The older man carried on. "In a way I'm glad it was this. If it had been anything else it could have changed things. We wouldn't be the Hummel-Hudson's, with a touch of Anderson from our Blaine. You wouldn't have Blaine and you wouldn't have acting. You'd be lost, but you're strong and you came back."

Kurt looked at Blaine and their joined hands. His dad was right. His life is beautiful. A mess, but beautiful. It's the last his dad wants to talk about him being gone. To him having Kurt is more than enough but deep in the night Kurt wanders into his room and promises that he'll never let Burt, or Carole, down again.

He spends time with Carole, walking in the garden and talking non-stop about his time in LA and making cookies and food and everything he'd missed from having her around and her having him around. She only asks him why once, and all he can say is that he needed to go, to come back.

Kurt sits in their bedroom Thanksgiving night, after they finish dinner and listens to Blaine play guitar.

One day I'll be strong

Strong enough to carry you

One day I'll be a man

Big enough to comfort you

One day I'll live

With all the words I know are true

One day love will come back to you

I was lost

Alone and scared love

For a long time I needed you

I learned to live

With one foot in the ocean

Waving into the sunset

Watching your boat sail away

I found myself

In the people I love

And in you love

I knew you would come home

And one day when

I'm big and strong and able

I will be able

To share our love again

I was lost

So alone

But I'm not now

You have come home


	8. Chapter 8

~~~Kurt trailed his fingers over his shelves. Some of the things he remembered but there were bits of Blaine everywhere. A few photos, clothes in the wardrobe and drawers, his copy of the photo Kurt had taken with him and a guitar he didn't remember the younger teen owning. Did he live here now? He remembered what Blaine had said about his parents during their relationship and couldn't see them coping with a broken Blaine, but his own parents would. Kurt walked over to the bed and looked at it. It was definitely slept in, on Blaine's side and it smelled of the honey-eyed man.

Kurt laid next to Blaine, watching him sleep in the early morning light. The pale blue and yellow creeping across the carpet, flooding across the bed and washing them in light, highlighting Blaine's tanned face, his dark, curly hair and making his thick eyelashes flutter. He could so this forever, he didn't know how he'd gone for five months without this. Blaine's warmth flooded through Kurt. They weren't anywhere near 'ok' but they were getting there and he'd do everything he could to be Blaine's again.~~~

The weeks passed and Kurt did his best for Blaine and his family. He hung out with his dad, helping Finn at the garage, helping Carole with Christmas plans and winning back Blaine's heart and trust.

They spoke more than they ever had; before they'd just rolled with the relationship, knowing they loved each other and being together, but after the Chandler issue and couples therapy they knew that it couldn't work that way. Now it felt like they were getting to know each other all over again. Blaine had a life and Kurt was slotting into that.

He'd text Blaine daily, sending pictures of him and Finn working in the garage, the disaster of the kitchen when he and Carole had been baking cookies and Finn had decided to start a flour fight and song lyrics he thought would make Blaine smile.

Blaine walked out of Math with Sam, talking about Kurt's plan to take him to dinner; before they'd always gone together, now it was Kurt taking Blaine. It gave him a warm, special feeling in his chest. His phone signalled a text message received and he paused, took it out of his pocket and opened it. He opened the text, telling Sam it was from Kurt. 'I'm wooing you'. He giggled, putting his hand over his mouth. Sam looked over his shoulder and laughed. "Dude that's so cute. He's like old school winning you back. What are you gonna say back?"

Blaine grinned, tapping his message out. "I'm being wooed. Doing it right."

Sam sniggered and replied. "You two are like sickly sweet. Call me when you need a dentist for those cavities." He walked away, not wanting to be late for his next class which wasn't with Blaine.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you!" Blaine called, laughing as Sam flipped him off as he walked through the doorway of the classroom further down the hall.

Blaine sat across from Kurt, tucking into their spaghetti carbonara. Blaine bit his lip and put his cutlery down, making Kurt look up and do the same. "Kurt I know you've been spending these last few weeks wooing me and we're getting on better than we've ever done but something's been troubling me."

Kurt swallowed. This couldn't be good. "What's that baby?"

Blaine slid his hand forward, watching as Kurt slid his hand into Blaine's, remembering all the times they'd done this before. He looked up through his eyelashes at Kurt and bit the bullet. "I know you had, and still have a life in LA and I know you love me but we haven't talked about the future in the long run, will you be going back to LA when you get me back? What happens to us?"

Kurt pushed his plate away and asked for Blaine's other hand across the table. He looked into Blaine's eyes and hoped the younger teen could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Blaine I love you. I've loved you since the moment I met you on the stairwell, I stayed in love with you through our problems with Sebastian and Chandler, and I stayed in love with you when I was gone. I will go back to LA. My life and career is there but I have a life here too. I won't run again, you mean too much to me and I don't want to hurt you like that again. I won't just up and go when you say we're official again, I'm planning on staying around until you graduate but if there's an audition I will try for it."

Blaine smiled and nodded, letting out the breath he'd been holding. "Ok. Thank you, Kurt and I hope you do get auditions, I want you to be a star, you will be one day and I'll be a singer and we'll be superstars."

Kurt laughed, looking at the man he loved fondly, Blaine could be so adorable. "Ok Blai. I know you don't quite trust me still but you will."

Blaine smiled at him and tucked back into his food, his left hand still joined to Kurt's right.

Kurt smiled as he walked towards Circle K, surprised anyone had let him get this far. He knew his parents and Blaine were trying to give him space but really? Asking him to go to the place he'd gone last before leaving town, and them all, behind? That was just a test. He considered it. It would be so easy, just to keep walking past the store, down past the stop signs, past the old truck stop, over the crosswalk and out of town, and then he saw it. Stapled to a pole by the turn in to the store was a laminated sign. His own eyes stared out of the picture and Kurt's mouth dropped open slightly. It was faded and slightly run together with the rain but he could make out 'Missing Teen', his name and details along with his parents, Blaine and the local police's numbers. He looked back towards home, another wave crashing over him. He'd hurt them all so badly.

He made a decision as he leant against the pole, stood up straight and strode into the store. As he walked out he ripped the sign down.

Blaine jumped as he heard Kurt walk into their bedroom; he'd watched the glasz-eyed man walk up the path, a strut in his walk that made Blaine's mouth water. He'd almost followed Kurt when they sent him to the Circle K, just to see if he'd run or not. He looked up at Kurt as he slammed a box of hair dye down, his breath catching until he saw the colour of the dye. Dark brown. Blaine looked back up and got up, grinning at Kurt and accepting the hug Kurt offered. "You're staying."

Christmas came in a flurry of tinsel, snow, singing and overeating. Burt sat on the couch, half asleep watching the TV, Carole was asleep next to him and Finn was snoring loudly, having passed out an hour ago in Burt's seat.

Kurt and Blaine sat on the floor of their bedroom, giggling over stories of Christmases past and the two they shared, one singing Baby It's Cold Outside as friends flirting and the second as boyfriends. Kurt had dug out the promise ring of gum wrappers Blaine had given him and was wearing it proudly. Blaine had given him his present earlier, a book of songs he'd written and a scarf from Tom Ford. Kurt dug in his bag and told Blaine to close his eyes. He drew out a small box and put it in Blaine's outstretched hands. The younger man opened his eyes and raised a triangular eyebrow at Kurt.

Kurt smiled and opened the box revealing a platinum ring and a chain taped to the top of the box. "Blaine I know we're not ready for marriage or anything like that. This is a promise ring. I promise to love you, to care for you, to cherish every word you say, to treasure every movement you make, to believe you in everything, to trust you with all I have, to understand you and make sure everything you want, need and deserve; you get. I promise to go after my dreams and help you fulfil yours and wherever I go that I can't take you, I promise to come back. Please wear this on the chain around your neck until the day you want to wear it on your finger, a promise that one day, when we can, we'll replace these rings with wedding ones."

Blaine burst out crying, overwhelmed with love. "Oh my God Kurt, yes! I will. I love you. I may not trust you fully but I love you." He took the ring out of the box with trembling fingers and almost dropped it twice. Kurt helped him lace the chain through, watching it slide down to the middle before Kurt placed it around his neck and they fell into each other's arms, kissing deeply.

They'd been making out for a while, their lips bruised and puffy, tongues tangled around each other's and their bodies sealed together, rutting against each other. Kurt trailed his fingers down Blaine's chest and slipped his finger under Blaine's waistband, the younger man panted under him, pupils blown wide with want. "Please Kurt." Blaine whined.

"Please what baby?" Kurt leaned down, licking Blaine's lips and pulling down the sweatpants and underwear trapping Blaine's erection.

"More, please more." Blaine moaned, his eyes followed Kurt as he leant over, grabbing the lube out of the drawer.

Kurt smirked, popping open the tube. "You sure you want more, baby? You don't want to stop?"

"Nooooooo." Blaine cried out, his muscles clenching as Kurt's fingers trailed down his chest again, now wet with lube and under him, drawing the hazel-eyed man's knees up and planting his feet on the mattress before slipping into the cleft of his ass, circling the pucker and slipping in.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt whispered, his voice low and heavy with desire.

"Yes." Blaine gasped as he writhed under Kurt. He knew he shouldn't. He shouldn't trust the man that walked out on him 5 months ago but right now he didn't care. Kurt's fingers bruised his hips as he ground down on his other hand, the fingers working deep inside him, trying to open him, to tear him apart, to find that spot that made everything white and so deliciously hot.

Blaine's hips faltered as Kurt found it, his fingers pressing and massaging. "Oh. Oh fuck Kurt!" His eyes screwed shut as his orgasm hit, ropes of cum splashing over their chests, his chin and the bed sheets. Blaine whimpered as the fingers left him, Kurt leant over him and pressed their lips together, kissing deeply and passionately.

Blaine felt Kurt's cock line up to his hole and froze. He looked up at Kurt above him; Kurt was smiling, looking at him with adoration. "I love you Blaine."

Blaine gulped. He'd missed Kurt so much and he'd die if Kurt walked away now but he felt like he'd die if Kurt didn't sink into him, make him his again. He nodded slightly, breathing deeply. "I love you too Kurt."

Kurt moved, pushing past the first ring of muscle and Blaine's eyes screwed shut again, his body arching up, only stopped going too far by Kurt's hand on his belly. Oh fuck it hurt. After so long he'd become as tight as their first time, even with Kurt's preparations it hurt. Tears pricked his eyes and he tried to breathe deeply, letting Kurt sink in further, his cock filling his body inch by inch. Finally he felt Kurt's balls settle against his ass and started breathing, sucking in gulps of air as Kurt watched him, a fond smile curving his beautiful lips.

Slowly Kurt drew out and pushed back in, building up a rhythm and Blaine let himself get used to the feeling, the pain turning into stretch and burn before disappearing, the sensations of stretch and pleasure all he could feel. They kissed deeply as Kurt built up speed, fucking him more thoroughly than they ever had done before. As horny young teens with no more than a few hours to fumble around and explore they'd usually either been slow and loving or awkward, hilarious, passionate rolls but this, they made love with the experience of 5 months apart, wanting and desiring but never having. 5 months apart from the loves of their lives had turned them into men.

Kurt angled his hips and found Blaine's prostate, watching as the younger man arched, keening quietly and panting. He leant down, his hips thrusting hard and deep against Blaine. Kissing the other man's lips he whispered. "Open your eyes for me baby, let me see you."

Blaine whimpered and opened his eyes, their foreheads resting against each other's as Kurt thrusts became more powerful, precome slicking Blaine's passage more, building friction between them. Kurt licked and bit at Blaine's lips and moved down to his neck and shoulder, biting hard, grunting as his balls drew up, his orgasm nearing. His free hand that wasn't holding onto Blaine's hip snaked down, running over Blaine's cock and balls, feeling how near the other boy was as he arched and cried out loudly. He squeezed, his hips slamming hard into Blaine, getting as deep as possible.

Their orgasms washed over them, Kurt ripped his mouth away from Blaine's neck as his love beneath him cried out, cumming for a second time and clenching down around Kurt's cock. He thrust a couple more times, his cock as far into Blaine as possible and let go, his cum flooding Blaine's insides, dripping out and onto the bed as he unloaded 5 months of need into his boyfriend.

They panted as they came down. Kurt slipped out of Blaine and rolled onto his side. Blaine clenched his eyes shut; his knees had locked during sex and were giving him a hard time for staying bent so long. Finally they cooperated and he lay down, rolling over to look at Kurt, ignoring the sticky trail that flowed out of him.

They smiled at each other, a little awkward. In the back of his mind Blaine was still worried that Kurt would up and leave. He knew the other man didn't want to be here, he'd said so enough times, had given the impression of it when they'd spent any length of time together. He'd heard Kurt on the phone to his agent, he wanted to go back to Los Angeles and Blaine knew, in the end no-one could stop him.

Blaine knew this day was coming. As he sat on the bed, his head bowed and watching Kurt pack his case he had the overwhelming urge to grab Kurt's case and throw it out of the window. Instead he settled for a loud sniffle.

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine. Their eyes locked and he could see the hurt in those beautiful golden eyes. He walked over and sat beside Blaine. "I'll only be gone a couple of weeks Blai, you knew I had a life when I came back here. I need this part."

Blaine closed his eyes, when he opened them again they were full of tears, blurring his view. "But I need you. I'll miss you Kurt. What if you don't come back? You promised to see my graduation. I don't want to have to do this again."

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's and wiped the tears from his handsome boyfriend's face. "I will come back Blaine. I know you don't trust my promises anymore just yet but I will. I love you so much. It's just two weeks, and then I'll be back. I'll see you graduate, you'll move to LA, you'll go to Northridge and we'll be together forever."

Blaine hiccupped through his tears. "When you say it like that…"

Kurt cuddled him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tight, kissing his neck. "I love you and I'll see you in two weeks. We'll be alright."

Blaine nodded and stood up with Kurt, they kissed deeply before Burt cleared his throat. They both blushed and Kurt backed away, whispering I love you until he'd left the room. The front door shut a minute later and Blaine was alone again. Finn walked in, he hugged Blaine and patted his back. "It's only two weeks dude. He'll be back soon."

A few days later the phone rang as Blaine left 3rd period. Kurt's voice screeching down the phone. "I got the part! I got the part! They loved me! Oh Blai I wish you were here baby, oh my god! I have to go, 'Cedes is here we're going out to celebrate. I'll phone you later ok?"

Blaine laughed, his excited tears too hard to hide as Sam raised an eyebrow, grinning and Brittany clapped her hands together singing "Yay Kurt's a star, Kurt's a star!"

"I wish I was there too. Call Coop, he'd love to hear. I'm so proud of you Kurt. I love you." He hung up as Kurt shouted he loved him back as Mercedes laughed in the background.

The call that night never came but a text from his brother the next day that they'd all gotten wasted and fallen asleep on Cooper's floor calmed his worry.

Kurt didn't call the next day.

Or the next.

Blaine was getting worried until he left Glee and heard a familiar voice behind him as he turned the corner. "Looks like I'm not the only star in the family, Mr lead male Glee National Champ."

Blaine's eyes widened and he turned around, almost flattening Kurt with his hug as he leapt into the older man's arms, the others laughing around them. "Oh my god you're here! I thought you weren't coming home til Wednesday?"

"Yeah baby because I had second call-backs but they wanted me so much they asked me in the next day," Kurt looked at the others and who'd just come out and was grinning at him too, putting on his best Katharine Hepburn voice he drawled. "And anyone who can ace an audition still half-drunk my dear, deserves that part."

Blaine giggled into his neck as the others laughed, hugging them. Mr. Schue pointed back to the choir room and they all walked in. Kurt looked around in awe, his arm still around Blaine's waist. "Wow, it seems so long since I was last here."

Tina sighed happily. "I feel a song coming on."

Kurt looked at her, amused. "Me? Pft, I haven't sung in months."

Artie turned around, parking his wheelchair and clapped. "Come on Kurt! Sing for us. Hey why don't you and Blaine sing together?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and Brittany chimed in. "Yeah you haven't duetted in like, forever, come on please?" She said, drawing out the l.

Kurt looked at Blaine, smiling. "Well I can't say no to that, how about it Blaine?"

Blaine blushed, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes. "I'm in; I'd love to duet with you again."

"No songs about dead birds or candles right?" Sam said and they all burst out laughing.

Kurt started singing, his eyes fixed lovingly on Blaine who blushed and joined after the first two lines.

I tried to paint you a picture, the colours were all wrong

Black and white didn't fit you

And all along, you were shaded with patience, your strokes of everything that I need to just make it

And I believe that time can tear you apart

But it won't break anything that you are

You are

We won't say our goodbyes you know it's better that way

We won't break, we won't die

It's just a moment of change

All we are, all we are, it everything that's right

All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi

I walked a minute in your shoes, they never would've fit

I figured there's nothing to lose

I need to get some perspective on these words before I write them down

You're an island and my ship has run aground

Time can tear you apart

But it won't break anything that we are

We are

We won't say our goodbyes you know it's better that way

We won't break, we won't die

It's just a moment of change

All we are, all we are, is everything that's right

All we need, all we need is a lover's alibi

Every single day that I can breathe, you changed my philosophy

I'm never gonna let you pass me by

So don't say your goodbyes you know it's better that way

We won't break, we won't die

It's just a moment of change

All we are, all we are, is everything that's right

All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi

So don't say our goodbyes you know it's better

We won't break, we won't die

The song ended and Blaine leant into Kurt's arms, the others cheering around them. Kurt noticed Blaine's hand against his heart, the promise ring around his finger.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt was gone again a couple of weeks later. In meetings with his agent, scriptwriters, directors. He was getting measured of wardrobe, rehearsing, promoting the soon to be filming TV show about singers finding their dreams, getting his face out there and being seen around town; all of it thousands of miles away from Blaine.

They'd managed to keep it quiet for months, the local news only covering that Kurt was back, no-one knew that that missing teen was about to become a star, until two weeks before Blaine's graduation.

"Blaine can you come down here?" Burt shouted up the stairs. He looked at Carole nervously. They'd gotten off the phone with Kurt not long ago, their distraught and angry son not wanting to talk to his boyfriend personally.

Blaine scrambled to get his gown he'd been admiring himself in, off. He ran down the stairs but stopped cold at the look on Burt and Carole's faces. "What's happened?"

Burt took a deep breath. "You know how we've managed to keep a lid on the connection between Kurt being missing and him being in 'That's Show'?" Burt asked. Blaine nodded. "Well someone's told the National Enquirer everything. That he's gay, that he ran away, that he came back. Everything."

Blaine took a step back, tears filling his eyes, he covered his mouth with his hands. "Oh God no."

Burt nodded. "He's dealing with things his end but he doesn't know how far they'll go and he wants to get his own story out before they can release anything bad. His agent's cutting a deal with the Enquirer, but Blaine, they want you to be in on this. You have to be the loving, adoring boyfriend you are but you have to listen to me. Anything they want, that helps Kurt's image, and yours because you'll be trying to make your way and they'll try to use what you say now, you need to agree to it and do it, okay?"

Blaine nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'll do anything." He felt like he was signing his soul away. He'd just agreed to be used to change things, if they wanted him to say he let Kurt go he'd have to agree, if they wanted it to seem like their choice, he'd have to go with it and hope it wouldn't change things later. Anything for Kurt.

Blaine went back to their room and grabbed his cell, tapping out a text to Kurt.

**Why didn't you tell me?**

What the hell was I supposed to say?

**Don't screw me over on this, Kurt. I just promised to do anything for you.**

We don't have a choice Blaine; they're going to rip us apart.

**We can get through anything Kurt, this won't ruin us.**

You know what I mean. Do you think about your future?

**I think about our future constantly.**

Not ours Blaine, yours. One day you'll be the one trying to be a star here. They'll know you from what you say now.

**I'm prepared to lie for you isn't that enough?**

Blaine I screwed up once, okay? Today I pay for it. I don't need my soul mate angry at me, baby please just do what you always do, be my better half.

Blaine's tears dripped onto the screen.

**I'm sorry Kurt, I'm sorry. I love you. I'm not the better half. We're yin and yang both equally brilliant and terrible.**

Dork. I love you.

**I love you too. Will you be back for graduation?**

If I have to move the San Fernando Valley just to get there, I will.

**Love you.**

Love you too.

Two days later Finn picked him up from school. He was silent all the way home, Blaine's head was bowed, trying to focus on what he would say, what they could ask and ignored the feeling of dread creeping over him.

Finn sat with him on the couch across from Kurt's manager and the interviewer. His manager smiled at him warmly, he'd spoken to her a few times on the phone and met her once, he liked Lacy, she was nice and knew what was best for Kurt's career. She held out a sheet of paper to him. "Before we start you need to read over what Kurt's said. We'll be combining your answers to make it sound like you both had the interview together. When you're done we'll begin, ok?"

Blaine took the sheet and nodded, trying to smile. He read over the questions and answers, Finn reading over his shoulder.

It didn't actually sound too bad and now Blaine felt bad for his little freak out at Kurt. Had Kurt made sure the interview was like this so Blaine wouldn't have to lie? Probably, it was very like Kurt to spare him from hurt and to look after him. Blaine looked up. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Ok, first off we're going to talk about how long you and Kurt have been together, how you got together, that kind of thing. Ok?" The reporter who'd introduced herself as May said, smiling reassuringly at him.

"Ok. Well Kurt and I got together in his junior year. We were friends for a few months before. Our Glee clubs were rivals and he was sent to spy but we talked about problems he was having at McKinley and became friends then when things got worse he transferred and we hung out a lot. Umm, I guess we flirted a bit but stayed friends. I realised I had feelings for him when he sang Blackbird. We were in a meeting for Nationals and he came in crying. Our, well his, canary Pavarotti had died and he was upset so he sang Blackbird, that's by the Beatles, for him. He looked so gorgeous and passionate…" Blaine's eyes glazed, remembering that day and the days afterwards, so much passion and happiness. "Um sorry got distracted there. I decided to get Kurt to duet with me for one of our songs at Nationals so we'd spend more time together. He asked me why I'd asked to duet with him, he's so perceptive, so I told him. I told him he moved me and I'd been looking for him forever and kissed him." Blaine looked up as both women aww'ed, looking at him with a sweet fondness he'd not experienced from any adults apart from Carole. Finn patted his shoulder, enjoying the memories of Kurt telling him about how they got together back when it had happened.

May looked up from her written notes. "Okay Blaine that's great. How about how you transferred to McKinley now?"

Blaine nodded and thought back again. "Well during that Summer Kurt, who'd transferred back to McKinley already, wanted me to join him there. I'd promised to think about it and decide. By term started I'd, well I told Kurt I hadn't decided but I had. My parents and Mr. Figgins, McKinley's principal, were sorting everything out. I surprised Kurt by the lockers one day. He was so happy he jumped into my arms and I sang It's Not Unusual by Tom Jones on the bleachers to get the New Directions, that's our Glee club, to like me and for him." Blaine blushed as he remembered the goofy song and dancing he'd done and the burning of the purple piano that day. Finn laughed and patted his back.

"Okay, so you two carried on and had a relationship through the year, Kurt's senior year. You grew closer over that year?"

"Yes, it was great. We had our ups and downs, like everyone but we were so happy. I think I started to depend on Kurt a lot, he's an amazing guy. So loving and hot and…Sorry." Blaine blushed.

May and Lacy smiled at him again. May leaned over and patted his knee. "No, no Blaine this is all perfect. The more emotion you show, the better read the interview is. Okay now can we move onto him running away?"

Blaine blinked, feeling the familiar pressure of tears and Finn's arm tighten around him. "Do we have to?"

Lacy nodded. "I'm sorry sweetie but yes. Just talk about it, whatever you want to tell us."

Blaine nodded, gulping audibly. He'd dreaded this one. "Okay. Well Kurt had gotten rejected by NYADA and he was upset and kinda depressed. We all tried to help. I tried to tell him how much I loved him but I think he couldn't listen. Um, we'd had problems, like I said I depended on him and I was stupid and freaked out thinking he'd forget me so I think Kurt thought I'd be happy. I wasn't happy. He deserved New York. We, the New Directions, took Rachel, our friend who did get in to the station and sent her off. That night Kurt left. He must have been so sad and told me later he felt like he was a failure. He wasn't, he's so special. He was gone for 5 months and went to LA in that time and then my brother Cooper who's an actor saw him. Finn and I and Mercedes went and got him and he came home." Blaine wiped the tears, Finn held him tighter,

"Okay Blaine, how about you? How did you cope?" May asked, knowing the teen was already strung out.

Blaine shook his head vehemently; his pain wasn't going to be used against Kurt. "No. I don't want to talk about that. This is about Kurt. He came back."

May reeled slightly and caught the stern look in Lacy's eyes. "Ok we'll cut that question out. Sorry Blaine. Ok, he came back. How is your relationship now?"

Blaine smiled, a better subject. "It's great. We spent a long time talking and putting us back together and how to live in each other's lives. 5 months is a long time to be without someone but we love each other. He's the love of my life and I'm his. He gave me this," Blaine showed them the ring on his finger proudly, the women gasped and Finn grinned. "It's a promise ring. One day I'll propose to him and we'll get married but until then and during my time at CSU Northridge we'll be engaged." Blaine squirmed in his seat, feeling sappy and warm. He looked up to see Burt and Carole in the doorway, Burt had tears in his eyes, proud tears and Carole was looking at him with more love than he'd ever remembered his real mother look at him.

May nodded, choked up. "Ok, I think we've got enough. Thank you Blaine, it was an honour to meet you, you're a very special young man and I look forward to following your career and buying all of your albums."

Blaine blushed and stood as the women did. May shook his hand then shook Finn's, Burt's and Carole's. Lacy grinned at him. "You did brilliantly Blaine, Kurt will be so proud. Be good and good luck for your graduation, ok?" She hugged him tight then Finn, shook Burt's hand then hugged Carole. Blaine hoped she was right.

Kurt stepped through the front door a week later, Blaine ready and waiting for him. Blaine jumped at Kurt, laughing as Kurt dropped his bag to catch him, kissing his boyfriend deeply.

"Whoa there Blaine don't flatten him before you graduate." Burt laughed, holding the door open for Carole. Blaine blushed, stepping back but not out of Kurt's hold.

After dinner they went upstairs and sat on Kurt's bed. "I read what you said, you were amazing, baby. You've been amazing through all of this." Kurt said, kissing down Blaine's jaw.

Blaine moaned, enjoying the sensations of being adored and desired. "I said once I wanted you to be proud of me. I still do. I always do."

Kurt chuckled; leaning back to slip Blaine's top over his head, kissing down his chest. "You do make me proud Blai. You always have and always will. You still take my breath away."

Kurt unzipped Blaine's jeans, slipping them and his underwear down, helping Blaine shuck them off. Kurt kissed the tip of Blaine's hard cock lying against his belly and stood to undress, Blaine's eyes watching his every move.

Kurt sank back down onto the bed and grabbed the lube from under the pillow, putting it on the bed beside them. He kissed down Blaine's body and licked his cock into his mouth. Blaine moaned lowly, his back arching as Kurt licked and sucked on him, slurping on him then letting go with a pop. He winked up at Blaine before moving down, licking his lightly furry balls, making Blaine writhe around, crying out.

Finally Kurt crawled back up Blaine's body and kissed his boyfriend deeply, their tongues duelling, both moaning as their passions soared.

Blaine rolled them over and pinned Kurt to the mattress, bringing Kurt's arms up and holding his hands while he worked his way down Kurt's jaw, licking and biting at his love's neck, ignoring Kurt's protests then down his chest, sucking each of Kurt's nipples into his mouth, biting gently as Kurt cried out, trying to wrestle his hands out of Blaine's hold to touch his boyfriend. Blaine finally let go as he kissed down Kurt's chests, his reach too far to keep hold of Kurt. The older teens hands immediately flew to his hair, gently pulling on the curls. Blaine moaned and sucked Kurt into his mouth, licking him and flipping the cap open, pouring lube onto his fingers, trailing them down, watching Kurt's eyes open, watching. Their eyes connected and Blaine winked, sliding a finger deep into Kurt, quickly adding a second and third. He wanted Kurt so much. Kurt mewled and bucked exploding in Blaine's mouth. Blaine sucked hard, swallowing every drop of the cum flooding his mouth.

Blaine quickly withdrew his fingers, slicking his cock up. "Do you want me baby?" He leant over Kurt, lining up and pushing slightly making Kurt moan loudly.

Kurt arched, moaning. "Yes baby, yes! Fuck me Blaine, now."

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt hard, pushing his cock in, bucking his hips as Kurt bore down on him, forcing Blaine deeper inside him.

Blaine slid in, fucking deeper into Kurt, kissing him deeply, pulling out before slamming back in, fucking Kurt harder and harder, moaning as Kurt screamed and writhed beneath him. He loved this man so much.

Kurt met Blaine thrust for thrust, crying out as Blaine started moving faster and deeper, nearing completion together. Blaine leant down and kissed Kurt, biting at his lips, screaming Kurt's name as he came deep inside his boyfriend, his hips stuttering, shoving his cock as deep as possible.

Kurt felt the white heat slam into him with Blaine's orgasm and cried out, cumming hard all over his and Blaine's chests and the bed.

Blaine nestled into Kurt's arms, tucking his head under the glasz-eyed man's chin, curly hair tickling Kurt's face. He sighed happily. "I love you Kurt."

Kurt trailed his fingers down his younger lover's chest. "I love you too Blaine."

"Blaine Anderson." Mr. Figgins called through the microphone and Blaine emerged through the curtains, bowing and grinning, his curly hair slicked back into it's old style.

"GO BLAINE!" Finn and Burt hollered. Carole wept, waving at her one day son-in-law.

Kurt stood at the front with Mike and the others waiting for their own boyfriends and girlfriends to come by. He hugged Blaine as he came over, both shedding tears. "I love you my handsome dapper boyfriend." Kurt whispered in his ear and Blaine laughed, grinning at Kurt and whispering I love you back before collecting his diploma from Mi_ss Pillsbury._


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine moves to LA in the second week of summer vacation with the bare minimum packed into a suitcase and his guitar. Burt's driving a U-Haul down from Lima so he sees no point in packing much.

He's giddy, excited and so ready to soak up the new experiences of college, all the things he'll learn, the city and life with Kurt. The perma-grin he's sporting makes Finn laugh at him constantly so he ignores the annoyed looks from the check-in ladies who are used to decidedly less bouncy people.

He's thrumming with happiness and energy, practically vibrating and Finn has to hold him down and look at the stewardesses sheepishly to get him to sit and put his seatbelt on, and then proceeds to hold onto the buckle for most of the time that either of them are awake to keep Blaine from leaping from his seat.

The whoosh of the doors and the air that flows over them makes Blaine remember the last time he was here. Kurt was somewhere, wandering a boardwalk so many miles from his home and Blaine was coming to find him, he'd fought his brother over stupid comments and found Kurt. Now he was here to be with Kurt, forever. Blaine took a deep breath and grinned up at Finn who grinned down at him. The nightmares, mood swings and disappearing into his own head had slowly petered out since Kurt had come home and were now a distant memory themselves.

Finn looked down at Blaine. He looked so happy and despite the bouncing, grinning and goofy acting, more at peace than he'd seen him in a long time. He was so happy for his brother and Blaine. They'd come through everything and were now full circle; back together having gone through hell and come out the other side stronger. He was so proud. "Dude calm down, you're going to see Kurt in a few minutes."

Blaine blushed and tried to walk calmly, still grinning. "I can't help it, I'm finally going to live with Kurt, and we're going to be together forever now Finn. I can't wait."

Finn sighed good-naturedly. "You'll be the death of me bro."

They grinned at each other and looked for Cooper in the crowd. He'd agreed to come to the airport to pick them up instead of Kurt who'd be mobbed the second he stepped foot in there. They finally saw him, dressed in a suit, mirrored sunglasses and holding a sign reading BAH FHH and Blaine smiles at the dorkiness that's just so Cooper. "Hey, what's your bet that was Kurt's idea?" Finn whispers as they walk towards him.

"Knowing Coop, I wouldn't be surprised if they both came up with it." Blaine whispered back, Finn sniggered.

Blaine reaches Cooper first and hugs his brother tightly, the sign digging him slightly in the hip. "Hey Coop, thanks for picking us up."

Finn hugs him next and Cooper smiles fondly at them both. "It was nothing Blainey, all I could do to see you again and do a solid for my brother –in-law. Wouldn't want him mobbed by screaming girls, he'll get enough of that when you see him."

Blaine's brows come together and he glares mock-angrily. "Hey! I could attack you again you know," He grins when Cooper gives a stage-gasp. "We'll see a lot of each other now though?"

Cooper nods as they walk to the car. "Of course but I wanted to pick you up. Now, where can I take you fine gentlemen?"

Finn laughs as Blaine shakes his head, ignoring his brother and sliding into his seat. "Home Jeeves, and don't spare the whip!" The tall man leans over and high-fives Cooper, Blaine laughing hysterically at the two of them.

Soon they arrive at the apartment and Blaine stares up at it. He loves the place, as perfect for him and Kurt as the two men are for each other. Kurt had let his old apartment go when he went back to Lima then when Blaine had gotten in to CSU they'd gone apartment hunting, Kurt searching and taking pictures and sending Blaine websites and emails to look over. They'd finally settled on a luxury apartment in Burbank that Blaine had fallen for the moment he'd seen it. Kurt had teased him it was just because it was Studio City and Disney studios were just around the corner. Of course it had made sense for Kurt, so close to work and it was closer for Blaine to the university than Kurt's old place had been.

The door slides open and Blaine's breath catches. There in his doorway stands the most gorgeous man on the planet. His light brown hair messy, his lightly tanned skin shining golden in the light, his outfit makes Blaine's mouth water, hugging him in the right places, tight around the lithe, slim body Blaine loved and his glasz eyes twinkled with love and amusement. The man opened his arms, grinning and Blaine bounced over to him, jumping on him and hugging him tight.

"Whoa baby. Ok who gave Blaine coffee?" Kurt grabbed the doorjamb to stay upright and wrapped his arms around his giggling boyfriend, raising an eyebrow at his brother and Cooper.

The man glanced at each other sheepishly as Blaine started licking Kurt's neck, Cooper raised his hand slightly. "Sorry man, he started begging to go to Starbucks for an espresso before getting here."

Kurt's eyes widened. "You let him have an espresso? Finn I'm disappointed you let him."

Finn's eyes widened and he held his hands up in surrender. "No, no I didn't. I got him his usual medium drip."

Blaine let Kurt's neck go and giggled. "They're spoilsports."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his hyper boyfriend then looked at Finn and Cooper with his eyebrow still raised. "Thanks guys, you can go now."

Finn laughed as Cooper ran down the stairs, pretending to be scared for his life, maybe he was a little. Kurt was scary mad. "See you at dinner guys." Finn waved and Kurt shut the door.

His face immediately melted into a fond smile and looked at Blaine. "Hey, don't crinkle the McQueen." He said softly and suddenly Blaine's crying harder than he's cried in months into Kurt's jacket. He cries for the last few years, for the moment they met, the day they kissed, for the weeks they spent holding, kissing, touching, happy together, the months they spent apart and mostly for the years he never thought would come but his future's here and all he can do is cry with happiness. Complete.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back, letting a few tears of his own slip out. Finally both men parted, kissing deeply then staring at each other for a while. Kurt lead Blaine to the bathroom and helped him clean up then started unpacking Blaine's things into their drawers, putting Blaine's toothbrush next to his in the glass in the bathroom.

Blaine sat in the living room, boxes piled up everywhere. He didn't know where to begin.

Burt patted his back as he passed another box labelled 'Blaine's Stuff: Photographs etc' to Cooper. "Don't look so scared Blaine; all of this is yours now."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not scared about that. Just wondering where to put everything."

Burt nodded and walked into the bathroom, unloading the 'Blaine's Bathroom Stuff' box into the cabinet and the sides Blaine and Kurt had shown him.

Blaine looked around, he guessed sorting out where all of his stuff went was like back when Kurt came home, figuring out where their lives merged and slotting in. They'd managed to work through their problems and Blaine to learn to trust Kurt again, promising the world and forever to each other again and this time Blaine knew it would last. In his mind's eye he could see where his things went and he and Kurt curled up on the sofa singing along to one of his songs.

Kurt walked through the door, exhausted from a long day of filming and was captivated by the sight in front of him. Blaine was sat in the middle of the floor, shirtless and surrounded by photographs, a photo album by his feet. Kurt smiled and shut the door. "Well, . What a surprise. I come home to my handsome, sexy boyfriend and find him shirtless and…what are you doing Blai?"

Blaine looked up and waved him over, waiting for Kurt to step gingerly around the photos and sit down next to him. "I'm putting photos in an album. I'm up to Valentines last year. Look Mercedes took this after we sang Love Shack. I loved surprising you. Of course I loved what happened after the party even more." Blaine held up a photo of them sat at the table they'd sat at with Finn and Rachel after Blaine had surprised all of them after his near-blinding and sung Love Shack with the girls, Kurt and the rest of the restaurant joining in. They were sitting close together, looking at the camera with happy, loved-up smiles. Blaine's head was leant into Kurt's, his hat messing up Kurt's hair but neither of them caring; too happy to be together after almost losing each other. Kurt remembered that night. They'd sung, danced, kissed and hung out with everyone else, their hands never parting then they'd gone back to Blaine's and made love all night.

"You know Blai, that night was one of the happiest in my life." Kurt smiled, meeting Blaine halfway and kissing passionately.

The kiss finished and Blaine nuzzled Kurt before leaning away and looking into Kurt's eyes. "I know Kurt, but you know it was only one of, and tonight is going to be better, right up there with the happiest because," Blaine grinned at Kurt's raised eyebrow and took the small box out from under the couch. "Kurt Hummel, I want to make you the happiest man in the universe every day and I want to do that as your husband. Kurt Hummel will you please marry me?"

Kurt grinned, his eyes brimming with tears. This had always been inevitable but it still thrilled and overjoyed him. "Yes baby of course! I can't wait to be your husband, Blaine Hummel."

Blaine slipped the platinum ring studded with blue topaz onto Kurt's finger and kissed Kurt deeply, licking his lips and pushing his tongue in when Kurt's lips parted, their kiss deepening and building in passion.

Finally they separated and Kurt held out his hand to Blaine who took it and they walked into the bedroom together, wrapped up in the happiness of true love, leaving on the floor pictures of their shared relationship, snippets of their life and love, frozen smiles shining through glossy paper.

Captured forever.


End file.
